


When I loved a vampire

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Human Harry, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Louis, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: When vampire Louis met human Harry he thought he could keep his secret from him to keep him safe .But when Harry know and Louis must protect him it will be Harry who is saving him.Can they save each other? and what is Harry's secret that no one knows anything about it. All they know nothing can affect Harry, not vampire compulsion or the magic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's me again  
> Those who don't know me, English is not my first language, if you find it hard to read I am so sorry.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy ❤

Harry was a morning person, the kind of person who wakes up very early no matter what his schedule has, walk by himself in the streets where they still empty, he likes to listen to music, he has his own taste and he likes to think about his life. His life wasn’t actually so great, well not recently, he used to live with his sister Gemma, she was older than him by couple of years, she was like a mother to him, their mother died five years ago, and she left them together against the world, Harry's world had shattered when his mother died but it was his sister he kept his sanity.

Until four months ago, when Gemma made that terrible accident, he still remembers that awful sound he heard outside the coffee he works in, he still remembers how his heart dropped and he knew it was something bad, he remembers when he stormed outside the coffee where the people gathered around something, someone, Gemma.

She was lying at lap of some man, that blue eyes man that he noticed him couple of times before. He was holding Gemma hands and she was whispering something to his ears, then she let go. Doctors said it happened too fast, they said that Gemma didn’t even suffer, but no matter what they say he still can see her dying over and over again, in his dreams or while he is awake. He misses his sister and that feeling was getting bigger with time. It hurts.

Harry was taking his regular morning walk before he had to go to work, he just finished his school few days ago and it was struggle for him, although it kept his mind from thinking but it was a struggle to finish school. He decided to drop college he couldn’t afford it anyway, he was now living with his uncle, a man who was trying his best to get close to Harry ever since his mom left, but Harry never let him, never will.

So Harry spent most of his day outside, moving from job to job so he could earn enough money and leave the whole city to go to London where he can start a new life, a new better life.

Swimming was the life for Harry, whenever he felt happy he swims, if he felt angry or sad he swims, he loves to swim and he will always will.

Today was his day off, he took his early morning walk, and then he went to the swimming academy. Everyone knows Harry from the security to the owner of the place. Harry was a regular customer who swims for hours even after the work hours. The manager offered him a job there to teach the kids how to swim and Harry was more than happy to accept it, but his sister's accident happened and Harry shut down on himself, he told the manager he won’t be able to focus and it was a big responsibility but he wasn’t ready. The manager had to accept sadly and he told Harry he will keep the place unoccupied for Harry if anytime he changed his mind.

Harry put out his jumper and he put out his pants, he was already wearing his seat trunk under his pants, beloved towards the edge, then place was empty, it was still too early and it was only the security man who always waited outside the closed swimming hall, and as usual Harry felt there were eyes watching him. He took a deep breath and looked around him, no one was there. Harry get used to this, at the start it used to scare him and he even told his friend Liam about it, but Liam assured him there was no one watching him, and it was only his mind playing tricks with him, Harry had to believe his eyes, because there was really no one but he always had the feeling there was someone, and the funny part Harry kinda wished there was someone, at least he wouldn’t be alone. So every time he got that feeling he feels relieved, he feels safe.

Harry jumped in the water and he stayed there, he didn’t come up, he would stay as long as he can sitting at the bottom of the swimming pool, closing his eyes just listening to the sound of water, it always calm his nerves, ever since his mom died and he found peace under the water only. He doesn’t know how long he takes under the water, but he knows it’s a lot, Liam always told him that, he told him it always scares him when he does that, sometimes Liam jumped in water and pull Harry out thinking that he might fainted or something.

Harry suddenly felt a touch on his shoulder, he startled and he pushed himself up, out of the water he looked around him in all directions, but no one was here, he looked at the door and it was closed just as it was.  
He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart that was going crazy now, 

“ good morning Harry" David said 

And damn, now Harry can call it over 

“ you are here early" David was a man who likes Harry, likes Harry a lot, he used to hit on Harry and always makes Harry uncomfortable, the way he looks at Harry always gets under his skin and he simply hates it. He was five years older than him and somehow it felt wrong.

Harry was already angry, he swam to the edge “ good morning David" he tried to sound casual and his his anger 

“ leaving already?” the man asked frowning, he took of his shirt and was ready to share Harry, and no last time he did this he touched Harry intentionally not in weird places but also it felt disgusting.

“ yeah, I have to see Liam anyway" he said leaving the pool. He walked towards the towel and he started to dry himself 

“ so I was wondering” David asked and here we go, Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes 

He turned and face David waiting “ I was having a party tonight"

Harry nodded “ I know David, you told me"

David nodded “ I know that, but you never told me if you will come or not"

Harry sighed, he put the towel on the chair and took his shirt, he could notice the way David was looking at his broad chest, hurriedly Harry put on his shirt l, and David turned his eyes to Harry's eyes 

“ I told you, I have to work tonight"

“ I can wait ... I mean the party isn't gonna end till after midnight”

Harry sighed “ I don’t know David.. I will see about it"

Then he took his bag, and put on his earphones and walked outside cursing under his breath David for spoiling the day for him.

Harry started to walk again. Realizing he didn’t take a shower, he ran outside the whole building so not interact with David. Again he cursed him.

Harry looked around him when he was in the street, he knew he had a long walk to go back to his house and take a shower before heading to Liam in his workshop.  
He took a deep breath and started walking again, then he saw a car stopped in front of him, he knew the car, he looked at the one who was driving , he frowned because he was hiding his eyes, his blue eyes, they eyes that Harry used to love.

“ morning curly" the blue eyed man said 

Harry tried to smiled “morning Louis" 

Louis was the one who Gemma died in his lap, it’s not like they never met before, they actually did, Louis's family was close to The Payne's family, so Harry always knew Louis, ever since they came to this city three years ago, they day Harry sat eyes on Louis he fell in love with him, that what he used to call it “ love", although they never had a proper talk till the accident but Harry had a major cruch . But after the accident everything’s changed, even Harry’s feelings, Louis stopped behind his cruch, he became the man his sister died in his lap, every time he looked at Louis's eyes he remembered his sister, so somehow he tried to avoid Louis, he just tried but he never could.

“ where are you going?”

Harry sighed “ home"

“ are you walking to home?” louis asked 

“ yeah, I didn’t drive today"

“ okay, come on in, let me give you the ride"

Harry shook his head “ no I am fine" and he started to walk again

 

Louis drove his car slowly beside him “ I am not leaving you Harry to walk by yourself"

Harry frowned and looked at him, Louis sighed “ shit, I mean, come on let me drive you, please”

Harry was going to continue walk but he saw Nicholas Grimshaw was walking in his direction, and he wasn’t in the mood for Grimshaw at the moment, so he got inside the car and Louis drove passing by Nicholas who looked at Harry angrily.

“ why are you angry?” Louis asked

Harry shook his head looking through the window “ I am not angry, I just .. it’s a bad day"

Louis nodded bitting his lip “ is everything okay with Mark?” Harry’s uncle

Harry shrugged “ yeah, the usual"

Louis was trying but Harry was ending any conversation Louis was trying to open.

“ how is work?”

Harry looked down but he didn’t answer, he didn’t talk again, he stopped feeling like he wants to talk to Louis, every time they are together Harry counts the minutes till the meeting is over. After the accident Harry couldn’t handle talking to Louis

 

“ are you mad at me?” Louis asked after several minutes of silence.

Harry looked at him frowning, Louis looked back “ you barely talk to me"

“ we are not friends”

“ I am trying to be your friend”

“ yeah, not gonna happen" 

And Louis pressed the breaks suddenly that Harry almost hit his head, when the car stopped Harry looked at Louis with wide opened eyes , Louis was looking in front of him avoiding meeting Harry’s eyes “ if you have something to tell me, tell me now"

Harry finally sighed “ I have nothing to tell you"

Louis shook his head “ I am trying to be a nice man Harry”

“ I don’t want you to be nice with me Louis, you've never noticed me before, not because my sister died in your arms you have to be nice with me"

Louis features turned into soft one “ oh Harry I...”

Harry shook his head and jumped out of the car, Louis followed him leaving his car working “ where are you going?”

Harry walking as fast as he can “ leave me alone Louis”

“ I just don’t understand why are you always angry at me"

Harry turned to face him, he said gritting his teeth “ I am not angry at you”

Louis was pissed off “ so why are you talking to me this way"

“ what way?”

“ like I am your enemy, like I am the one who killed your sister” 

Harry closed his eyes immediately, and louis's heart dropped, 

“ Harry I am sorry okay, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to say this, and I didn’t.. fuck.. I don’t know what to say"

Then they heard “ Harry"

When they looked at the car that stopped beside them, Liam was inside, Harry stormed and got inside the car leaving Louis standing alone in the street 

Liam looked at Louis who nodded for h to leave, Liam took another look at Harry who was standing beside him looking at the window, and then he drove away.

****** 

“ would you please stop thinking of him?” Zayn said to Louis 

The two of them were sitting in the coffee Harry works in, obviously waiting for Harry 

“ shut up" Louis said 

Zayn huffed “ why can’t you leave him alone Louis, what are you doing? It’s not even safe, you are risking his life"

Louis snapped his head up to Zayn “ never"

“ then what do you call this? You are stalking him, you take him in rides with your car, you want to talk to him every time you get the chance, Louis you can’t do this, what are we doing here?”

Louis sighed “ I just want to make sure he is okay"

“ well, as long as you keep your distant from him, he will be okay, Louis .. we are barely surviving here"

Louis became angry now “ don’t you think I know that"

“ yes you don’t, he is a human Louis, you are risking his life.. we are hiding here, and we will be found sooner or later, they will get to him through you"

Louis looked down, Zayn sighed “ I know you like him. And I know you can’t control it, but we can’t risk his life.. He won’t be able to survive, hunters are everywhere around us, if it wasn’t for the Payne family, we would be still running”

Louis didn’t talk, Zayn “ I don’t want you to feel what I feel Louis, the pain is still here, I still see her dying in me everyday"

Louis looked at Zayn and he saw tears already formed on his eyes, he put his hand on his Zayn's “ I am sorry, I didn’t want to remind you"

Zayn shook his head “ I never forget” he took a deep breath “ he is a kid Louis, let him live, I was stupid enough to fall in love with a human and I lead to her death"

“ it wasn’t your fault, it was her choice”

Zayn chuckled “ oh, please, tell me you don’t believe in this shit, it was my fault, Perrier would be alive if hadn’t met me. She didn’t made an accident and die she was killed by the people who wants me dead, So it was my fault"

Louis closed his eyes, he knows every words Zayn said is true, he knows every minute he spend with Harry he put his life in danger, but he just can’t stop himself.  
He looked at the place behind the counter where Harry works, and he was there standing wearing his apron, serving the customer in front of him with a huge smile. Once their eyes met Harry looked away immediately, he didn’t want to see Louis and it hurt Louis so much.

“ you are right" Louis started “ we should stop hurting them, we ‘re not humans, they are not vampires so no, we don’t fit right?” he looked at Zayn

Zayn was looking down, no Louis was wrong, because they fit, he loved Perrie and she was a human, she make him the happiest person for the last five years, and Louis loves Harry and he makes him somehow happy, they fit but they won’t let them fit. Hunters won't let this happen

He looked at Louis “ let’s go”

Louis looked again at Harry and Harry was laughing now with one of his mate, and then again their eyes met, and Harry looked down.

“ let’s go" Louis said standing up 

He walked with Louis outside the coffee, but he didn’t notice Harry’s eyes never left him, he didn’t notice someone else was watching him, he didn’t notice that Harry caught the other man eyes who stood and left behind Louis and Zayn.

****** 

Louis just gave Zayn the ride to their home, they live together alongside with the one they call him uncle “ James” with his son “ Niall” and their cousins “ Gigi” and “ Kendall”

They were not a true family, they were formed long time ago, and they became family, everyone had his own story, everyone had his own tragedy, but together they were strong, together they were family.

Louis left his car and wanted to have a walk, he wanted maybe to think, he was trying to put a plan where he can occupy his mind from thinking of Harry, he was feeling sorry for doing so, he felt responsible for Harry after Gemma died in his hand, he still remembers what she told him before she close her eyes for ever 

“ take care of my brother" 

Gemma wasn’t a friend, she never actually talked to Louis more than three times, but she was the only one who caught him staring at her brother several times, she never asked him the reason, maybe because it was so obvious or maybe because she didn’t want to make it a big deal and watch him from distance. But he knew she trusted him somehow, when she was hit he was there, when their eyes locked she reached her hand for him among all the people who were around, her best friend was there, Harry’s best friend Liam was there, Him and Niall was there, but she chose him, when he saw her hands towards him he rushed to her side and took her in his lap, he knew she was dying, he heard her weak heartbeat, he shared a look with Niall because he has the same idea, they could save her, they could turn her and save her. But they learnt the big lesson, last time they did this they were all almost killed, they get exposed and Zayn was this close from dying, that happened fifty years ago, and they all took an oath, they will never save a human, they will never turn a human. So when Perrie was dying Zayn didn’t do it, he would die to do it but he knew it wasn’t just about him, if he was exposed they all will be exposed, and hunters were already looking for them.

After the accident, Louis always stayed watching Harry, Harry never saw him, but Louis never really left his side, he watched him day and night and it was very sad, he had to see the man crying, he had to see him waking in the middle of the night screaming his sister’s name, he had to see him trying to drawn himself over and over again, sometime he would interfere and try to save him, sometime he waits till Harry get out of the water, but those minutes he takes waiting always killed Louis. Like today he had to do something, Harry took three seconds longer than usual, and Louis knew a second could make a difference, so he lightly went into the water and watched him sitting there closing his eyes, he looked very relaxed, he looked very calm, but Louis couldn’t risk it, he touched his shoulder and Harry panicked. 

Louis watched him leaving the pool, he watched him running away from David and he could barely hold his laugh, he waited for Harry outside he wasn’t going to show himself, he was already wet and he was scared that Harry might has his own doubts, but he saw Nicholas Grimashaw, and he knew what he wants for Harry. He feels Harry’s heart always becomes crazy around Nicholas, not happiness, but fear. So he had to show himself and save Harry.

Louis heard it first, the sound of troubled heart beat, the sound of cautioned footsteps, he knew it he was being followed.

He counted them, they were three men, they were holding weapons in their hands, they were thinking to attack, now.

At the last minute Louis could survive the arrows that was directed to him, he looked at the arrow who was now stuck at the tree truck and he frowned

An arrow? Who uses and arrow now? Last he checked it was 2018

Then he heard gun shouts and he smirked , okay they were using all kind of weapons. Louis could hide himself, it was very dark in the forest and he had a better vision anyway, and once the three men were in front of him, he had a better look, that was easy, he can attack the three of them and win, they were not very strong.

He remembered James words “ never attack alone" but like very time he ignored.

Louis jumped and knocked the one who was standing behind down, then he pushed the other one really hard and the two men were now lying unconscious, the last one and the leader was looking at him now he raise his gun and Louis didn’t have the time to talk, he was shot.  
Louis didn’t move, he just groaned “ you idiot, it doesn’t kill us"

He looked at where he was hit, at the middle of his chest, the an was going to hit again, but in a second Louis was in front of him, holding him his neck, and the other hand was holding the gun 

“ don’t ever think about it” 

Louis has shifted to his vampire shape, his eye turned red, his fangs have shown, and he was very angry now. He looked at his chest now “ who are you"

The man was really scared, his whole body was shaking and he avoided looking at Louis, Louis wasn’t going to kill him anyway, he was going to compel him to tell him who sent him and then he would ask him to run away and never come back here, it happened before. Louis was going to do that, but he felt a horrible pain in his back, someone of the two stabbed him in his back and it felt wrong. The pin was too much, and it was new to him, he was stabbed before, then it hit him vervain .

Vervain is a patent herb that is extremely poisonous to the vampires, if the vampire makes any physical contact with it , it will burn them, if the herb gets inside his system he will became feverish and extremely weak.

Louis knelt on the ground trying to focus how to save himself from this shit, he looked and he saw the three men were now surrounding him, he stood up again trying his best, he knew it was a matter of minutes before he becomes completely helpless.

He jumped at the nearer to him and he but him at his neck, then he roared and turned to the other hoping that he could scared them by this, he didn’t. He let the one he bit fall under his feet, and he looked at them, his vision was getting blurred and he could barely stand, but again he jumped on one of them And he bit him too, those bites won’t kill only make them lose their conscious , Louis felt another sharp pain in his back, he was stabbed again. Then he heard a gun shot and a scream.

He looked behind him and he saw the last who stabbed him was lying unconscious now on the ground and blood was gushing out his chest.

He looked in front of him and he saw Harry was standing there, holding a gun in his hand, all his body was shaking, and he was looking at the man he just shot. 

Shit

Louis looked around him, the three men were now on the ground and he was this minute from falling too.

“ Harry” he called

Harry looked at him eyes wide opened, Harry gasped when He saw Louis, and Louis knew why, he shifted back to his normal state, he wiped his mouth from The blood and looked again at Harry.

He took a step inward but Harry stepped back, Louis heard Harry’s heart was beating too fast, the man was panicking.

“ Harry, listen to me" Louis said again

Harry looked at the three men on the ground and Louis now we about to fall “ Harry, I need you to take me home.. now"

the poison was doing it’s effect, Louis couldn’t stand any more, he gave up and before he could hit the ground, he was held by his arms, Harry put louis's arm around his shoulder and together they walked to their house, Louis was still hearing Harry's panic, he wanted to talk but he couldn’t, he was bleeding but that didn’t matter, he need the poison out of his system, his was killing him.

They said no words, and once they were in front of the door Louis was knocked down, Harry had to carry him and he pressed the bill.

Niall opened the door “ what the hill”

He then called “ Zayn !! James!!" 

And he looked at Louis and he took his from Harry’s hand, James said

“ what happened?” and Harry looked at him shocked, he didn’t know where did he come from or when did he show up.

Harry swallowed and he was still panicking “ Harry calm down" it was Zayn

Harry looked back at Louis, who was now on the couch surrounded by James and Gigi, James left his shirt and he saw the blood 

“ he was stabbed" Harry finally talked 

James looked at him then at Zayn, Harry looked at Zayn too “ there were three.. three men.. they .. I don’t know I heard a gun shot and then ... He was stabbed two times"

Zayn nodded to Harry, then he looked at Harry “ Harry, I need to calm down, go and sit . Catch your breath and then we talk"

Harry nodded and he walked to sit at the couch far from Louis.

Niall was looking at Louis “ why is he unconscious?” 

James “ vervain”

Zayn and Niall “ what?”

James “ it got into his system"

Gigi was stroking Louis hair “ what does it mean? Will he be okay?”

James “ he will be okay, but it takes time to get out of his systems”

Then he looked at Harry “ we need to know what happened, we need to know who did this to him"

Zayn nodded “ I will talk to him, he trusts me"

James nodded “ I will take to his room, we need to call Payne. We need some magic"

Niall “ I will go and bring him"

Zayn nodded and he helped James to put Louis in bed,  
“ where the hell is kendall” asked James

Gigi looked at Zayn an then at James “ she is coming”

Zayn shook his head in disbelief “ I am gonna go and talk to Harry”

Then he took another look at Louis, and then he left.

****** 

 

Downstairs , Zayn heard her laugh, Kendel was here. He stormed to where Harry was and she was sitting on him moving her fingers on his chest, looking at him with lust, biting her lips and when She was about to kiss him Zayn yelled “ stop"

She looked at him and then she sighed “ what do you want?”

“.what are you doing?”

She shrugged “ he was lonely, I compelled him, he will be fine"

Zayn huffed trying to control his anger “ Louis was attacked"

She frowned and jumped up from Harry, Zayn looked at Harry and he was sleeping, really sleeping.

“ what happened?”

Zayn pointed at Harry “ what did you do to him?”

Kendall looked at Harry “ he was so much, I could eat him with those eyes, what happened to Louis?”

Zayn sighed then he looked at her “ we still don’t know, he was the one who saw everything, and now you put him to sleep"

Kendall looked down “ it was the only way to control myself”

Zayn “ you should stop this Kendall , you can’t keep doing this"

Kendall huffed “ where is Louis?”

“ in his room"

She left the place, while Zayn took a few steps towards Harry, he buttoned his shirt before he wake him up 

“ Harry”

Harry stirred and slowly he opens his eyes, he looked around him and then he started to panic again

Zayn looked at him “ don’t panic, you are okay"

Harry looked at Zayn “ where is Louis?”

Zayn “ he is sleeping upstairs”

“ upstairs? He has to go to the hospital, he was fucking stabbed, I should have taken him there"

Zayn nodded “ you did the right thing by not talking him there, he will be okay, don’t worry. I need you to tell me what happened?”

Harry didn’t talk, Zayn put his hand on Harry’s thigh “ I promise you he will be okay, I Will take you to see him after" 

Harry finally nodded, Zayn smiled “ now , what do  
you know?”

“ there is a guy who is working at the coffee shop with me, his name is Shawn”

Zayn nodded, he knew the kid 

“ two days ago, three men came and asked about you and Louis"

Zayn frowned “ what do you mean asked?”

Harry shrugged “ I heard them talking, I didn’t want to interfere at the start but they asked about who you were, and when did you come here" he looked at Zayn shyly “ I tried to make Shawn ignore them but you know Shawn.. But when they asked where do you live and with whom, I had to stop them"

Now Zayn was getting worried about Harry “ what did you do?”

Harry shrugged “ I told them we know nothing about you ,And even if we do we can’t tell this information” 

“ then?”

Harry sighed “ I asked them to leave which they did, but tonight they showed up again, I was going to tell Louis when he order anything, I didn’t want them to notice me talking to you,but out of no where you left. And they followed you, and I followed them"

Harry shook his head “ I would have called Louis but I forgot my phone God knows where so when he dropped you and moved on walking in the forest, I followed him too, then I saw them and I tried to hide, I tried to warn him but I didn’t know they will harm him Zayn.. I thought they would just talk to him about something in his past or something..” he was panicking again 

“ Harry calm down"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath then he looked at Zayn “ when I heard the first gun shot, I froze. Then I felt I should have a better look"

Zayn chewed his lips, Harry was freaking out again, he was sweaty and no matter how Zayn compelled him he was still freaking out. 

“ when I looked at Louis, he was holding one of them and I guess...” he looked at Zayn “ I guess he bit him?”  
Zayn closed his eyes, but Harry continued “ then the other one stabbed him but I.. I ... I shot him, oh my God I killed him"

Zayn held Harry’s hand “ he is okay”

“ you don’t know that" 

Zayn nodded “ I know, I will go and check myself, tell me where did it happen"

“ you will go?” Harry frowned, and Zayn nodded, but Harry was shocked “ alone?”

Zayn sighed “ I will be fine, just tell me where”

Harry shook his head standing up “ no, no they will hurt you, they hurt Louis they will hurt you now”

Then the door bell rang, Zayn didn’t move he just looked at Gigi heading towards the door to open, he already knew he they were, it was the old Payne.

“ you are like him?” Zayn heard Harry saying, he looked at Harry and Harry was looking at him calm.

“ what?” it was Zayn's turn to become nervous 

Harry “ I saw him, I know what I saw"

“ what did you see?”

“ Harry, what are you doing here?” Harry and Zayn looked at Liam's father, Harry didn’t talk but the man looked between him and Zayn, no need to tell he was very angry “ Zayn, I need a minute" he ordered and Zayn nodded, he stood up and walked behind the old Payne.

Gigi looked at Harry, she smiled “ you are okay?”

Harry looked at her and he remembered her, she wasn’t a regular customer but she was a kind one, not like her friend Kendel he thought her name was, she was always trying to seduce him and he didn’t like serving her.

Gigi “ it’s okay, I know you are scared"

 

Harry looked down and he bit his lip “ I am not scared”

Gigi smiled again “ then what are you?”

“ confused?” Harry Lind of asked

Gigi nodded but she didn’t talk again.

When Zayn ‘ve back he was frowning, Gigi looked at him then she walked to him, they talked whispering then she walked back upstairs 

“ what is Liam's father doing here?” Harry asked 

Zayn sighed “ it’s okay, he will have a look at Louis”  
“ he is not a doctor”

Zayn nodded “ I know"

“ he has a workshop, he fixes cars" Harry said nervously

Zayn looked down and didn’t talk at the start, then he looked at Harry “ I think you should stay here tonight"

“ what?” Harry asked shockingly

Zayn shook his head “ I can’t let you go”

“ why?”

“ it’s not safe”

“ no one is going to hurt me at my home" 

Zayn bit his lower lip, Harry shook his head “ my uncle lives there, he will be okay right?”

Zayn nodded “ I will make sure he will be"

Harry shook his head continuously, he was looking down “ this is bullshit.. I am going home” he walked towards the door, but in a second Zayn was already there locking him from the door, 

Harry gasped “ how did you? He did just like that.. He.. that was too fast"

Zayn nodded, Harry “ my God, you are like him"

“ Harry, you have to trust me in this” 

Harry shook his head “ no, no, no.. this is a mistake, I am stupid I should have run, I shouldn’t followed him"  
he said frantically looking around him.

Then James showed up and he stopped in front of Harry 

Harry looked at him and he was visibly shaking “ James, please let me go" 

James smiled at Harry “ Harry it’s okay"

Harry shook his head crying now “ please, don’t hurt me. I am so sorry .. I am sorry"

James frowned “ what are you apologizing Harry, there is nothing here to worry about, no one is going to hurt you" James looked at zayn , Zayn knew that James heard every single words they said 

James looked back at Harry, he looked at his eyes “ you will go with Niall, and you will sleep in his room, tomorrow we will talk and explain everything for you"

Harry calmed, he looked down and his body stopped shaking, then he looked at Naill who just showed up, Niall looked at him smiling, then he put his hand on Harry’s back guiding him upstairs.

James then looked at Zayn “ Cowell's men"

Zayn nodded “ I know”

James sighed rubbing his face “ that was so close, if Harry wasn’t there we would have lost Louis”

Zayn winced at the thought, he looked at James “ I will have to check the place, I really hope they are dead now"

James nodded “ I am coming with you"

“ Louis?”

James “ still unconscious, but Geoff is with his now"  
Zayn “ do you think it will work"

James looked at him “ it worked before with you, didn’t it?” 

Zayn nodded, James raised his eyes to look at the ceiling “ if they aren’t there, this kid upstairs is in danger"

Zayn nodded and walked followed by James.

*******  
Louis opened his eyes, feeling very awful and weird feeling, a feeling he didn’t have very long time ago. He looked around him and Gigi was sitting on the chair beside him, once she saw his eyes meet her she smiled

“ good morning sleepy head"

Louis closed his eyes again “ shit”

Gigi nodded “ I know, how do you feel?”

“ what happened to me?” he asked pressing his head hard with both his palms 

“ you were attacked Louis, vervain got inside your system, Geoff was here and tried to help"

Louis looked at her trying to remember

“ you have us a scare last night, if it wasn’t for the curly then you would be dead"

And now he was alerted, he looked at her shocked “ what?”

Gigi frowned “ you don’t remember? I don’t call memory loss was one of the symptoms” 

Louis whispered “ Harry”

Gigi “ yeah curly, he saved your life”

Then the door was opened and Zayn entered with two blood bags, he looked between Gigi and Louis, and then he sat beside Louis on the bed 

“ you need to drink this" he gave him the blood

“ zayn I can’t”

“ you have to, if you didn’t drink it you will collapse"  
Zayn said sternly

“ it’s human blood"

Zayn sighed “ Lou.. please”

Louis was still looking at him with begging eyes “ if I started I won’t be able to stop"

“ you will die Louis” Zayn said angrily

Gigi looked at him frowning, Zayn was angry and they still didn’t know why 

“ now drink" he ordered

Louis followed the orders and he drank, once he opened the first bag he couldn’t stop himself, he finished them too and Gigi so as Zayn knew he needed more 

“ I will give you more, but not now"

Louis nodded still feeling the euphoria filling him, then he looked between Zayn and Gigi “ someone is here, Human?”

Gigi whispered “ oh God”

Zayn still watching Louis “ I will get you another bag, but a real person”

“ who is here?” he asked 

“ you still didn’t regain your full power”

Louis was looking at the door, “ who is here?”

Louis was breathing fast, maybe faster than he should,  
“ what’s wrong?” Zayn asked

Louis shook his head “ I can’t.. I need more"

He was started to leave his bed “ no" Zayn yelled, he then.jumped on Louis at the last moment restraining his hands by holding his wrists and supporting them beside him, Louis was already weak so he couldn’t resist him 

“ you are not going to hurt him, it’s Harry, Harry is here"

Then Louis froze, he looked at Gigi to make sure Zayn was telling the truth, Gigi who was on her feet now looking at him, she nodded “ he is here since late-night”

Louis looked back at Zayn “ he is okay, right?”

Zayn sighed “ for one”

Louis looked at him shocked “ what do you mean?”

Zayn didn’t move, didn’t answer, 

Louis finally said “ I am okay, I won’t, I won’t touch him"

Zayn finally let Louis free, and he stood up beside him on the bed, while Louis was still looking at him waiting.  
“ when I come back to the place you were attacked, I found now one”

Louis frowned “ what does it mean?”

“ it means there is more, and they know Harry is with us"

“ no" Harry whispered

Zayn nodded “ yes, they were already asking questions around us and he somehow stopped them trying to protect us, he didn’t even know what we are, and then last night he shot someone saving you"

And yes Louis remembered that very clearly.

“ we couldn’t let him go home, it was very risky, and we think he saw you"

Louis nodded he rubbed his fact with his hands “ he did. He saw Me"  
Zayn nodded “ but he still doesn’t know what it means”

Louis nodded “ how are you keeping him here?”

Zayn shrugged “ he is with Niall, he is okay so that what matters”

Louis nodded “ God”

“ they were Cowell's men"

Louis looked at him and he didn’t comment, Cowell men were bad, Cowell me kill without second thought, they kill who.ever in front of them, Human, vampire, witches, they were the worst hunters , and they have an old revenge, long years ago, Louis and James killed Cowell's wife, and few years ago Cowell killed Zayn's love. So now they both have their revenge. They both have their own hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting on the kitchen island, in front of him standing Niall looking restless at some groceries he bought for breakfast, Harry was watching him and Niall seemed completely clueless. When he saw Harry’s eyes on him he smiled wide 

“ I used to love food so much” he said looking fondly at the things he bought 

“ what happened?” Harry asked 

Niall's eyes went wide then he faked a cough to hide his confusion “ I ... am on diet”

Harry nodded sceptical, Niall “ I think I still remember how to make a good breakfast"

He started to put out a pan, then another one, then a pot , he turned to a drawer and put out every kind of knives they had , they never served a human being before and Niall was surprised that had all this stuff 

“ Niall” Harry called

“ umhee” Niall answered still looking at the drawer brows raised 

“ you bought chicken”

Niall looked at him “ yeah” Harry looking at the groceries “ and meet?” 

“ yeah Harry I am aware of that?”

Harry nodded “ I am a veggie”

Niall looked at him shockingly “ you are?”

Harry couldn’t stop his laughter “ I am”

Niall “ shit”

Harry left his stool “ it’s really okay, where do you keep your coffee?”

“ coffee?” then he shook his head in frustration “ I know I forgot something"

Harry still laughing “ it’s okay. Tea?” 

Niall again shook his head, Harry sighed “ okay, juice is fine, what do you keep on this huge fridge" 

he was walking towards the fridge and he put his hand on it to open, but at the last moment, Niall was standing right in front of the fridge blocking Harry 

Harry raised his brows, how did Niall did this too fast?

“ I was right behind you..” Niall answered the unspoken question but he knew Harry was thinking of this anyway 

Was he reading his mind, Harry wondered 

“ no, there is no juice too... I think we should stick with fruits"

he said ushering Harry away from the fridge 

“ Zayn, wait"

Niall yelled and Harry looked behind him but there was no sign of Zayn, but he noticed Zayn and Gigi were coming down the stairs.

Niall looked at Harry trying to hide his nervousness

“ okay, Harry.. I am gonna talk to Zayn yeah? " he walked to the island “ how about a banana?” Niall took one and tossed it to Harry and he vanished from the kitchen

Zayn was in front of him outside the kitchen holding his laughter so as Gigi

“ I can’t do this any fucking more" Niall whispered screaming 

“ I have compelled him thousand times ever since last night" Zayn and Gigi still laughing 

“ it’s not funny, and the lad is not even asking questions it’s all on me"

Gigi put her hand on his shoulder “ it’s okay, I got it"

Niall nodded, and Zayn looked at him not laughing now

“ breath"

“ fuck you" Niall said , he took a deep breath “ how is Louis?”

“ better, but he can’t face Harry now, I gave him human blood last-night”

Niall “ shit”

Zayn nodded “ but at least he is so much better"

Niall “ we should keep him away from Harry”

Zayn “ I know, I don’t think he will hurt him anyway"

Niall shook his head “ he won’t be able to stop" 

Zayn nodded “ he won’t hurt him though "

Niall raised his brow , but Gigi showed “ guys er... where is Harry?”

The three of them ran outside the house, they all could smell him so they ran the way he moved, then suddenly they froze.

Harry was there standing, an Apple in his hand nd he was looking to the sky 

“ what is he doing?” Gigi asked Niall

Then Harry looked at them “ was it really raining? It doesn’t look like there was any storm, Niall”

Niall bit his lower lip, Harry looked around him “ everything seems... dry"

Zayn raised his brow and looked at Niall, Niall shrugged he whispered “ he was asking why he was there, I had to tell him there was a storm last night ,I tried”

Gigi was the one who talked “ it didn't came, the storm I mean, we waited and we were scared that you would come back home alone"

Harry nodded “ where is my car?”

Gigi hesitated and looked at Zayn, Zayn “ Harry, what do you remember from last nigh"

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes “ I don’t know"

Then he walked to Zayn “ I don’t know what I remember, I am so confused, I remember few things like Louis was hurt or something.. He fell in the forest I don’t know what I was even doing in the forest, then he asked me to get him home? , then there was a storm? And I was locked with you? But where is my car? And why did I stayed with you no offense but we aren’t even friends"

Zayn was watching Harry and how confused and lost he was, he looked at Niall and Niall shrugged but he   
heard with his super natural hearing gigi said to Niall

“ what the hell did you do to him?” 

Zayn looked back at Harry “ let’s go back home I will explain to you"

Harry turned his back “ it doesn’t matter, I don’t even want to know”

Zayn stopped him “ come on, we owe you, you saved Louis”

Harry frowned “ he just Sprint his uncle?"

Zayn sighed “ oh God"

Then the three vampires froze 

Niall took a few steps to Zayn “ they are here"

Zayn nodded he felt them too, three, no four people were coming towards them, heart was beating fast and they never smelled them before, they were hunters 

Zayn said without looking to Gigi “ take Harry home Gigi”

Gigi looked at Zayn “ no"

Zayn looked back at Harry at his eyes, he sighed “ I am sorry Harry” then he had to compel him “ you will feel sleepy and you will go now with Gigi home, you will wait for us there”

Harry stared at Zayn, then at Gigi who was still looking at Zayn, then he walked to her 

Niall looking around “ they are getting closer"

“ go Gigi” Zayn yelled 

She held Harry’s hand while he was looking down looking dizzy 

“ we will be fine" 

Then he and Niall vanished towards the smell.

****** 

“ how could they break the spell” 

James asked in his closed room, everyone was there, including the Paynes family the father and the two daughters, and the six Vampires, even Louis was there sitting by Zayn and he was so pale and so weak 

“ they didn’t break the spell James” said Geoff 

James said angrily “ then how do you explain this?”

Geoff sighed “ if the spell was broken, then they would be here, they would know where do you live, so no the spell is not broken"

James stayed silent, Geoff was right, if the spell was broken that will all be exposed to them, they will find them the minute the broke the spell

“ someone told them about you” then he looked at Zayn “ Harry told you they were asking about you two right? Just you and Louis?”

Zayn looked at Louis who was looking back at him shocked, then he looked at Geoff and nodded “ yes, they asked a kid names Shawn who is working with Harry about us, they even asked where do we live"

James “ what does it mean?”

Geoff “ it means, someone knew your secret, someone told them, they have been looking for you for years what could happen to change it?”

Niall said “ who would know about us?”

Geoff “ it doesn’t work this way, Cowell has men everywhere, everyone is looking for you, maybe someone felt something, maybe saw something”

James “ how? We are so careful, no one did anything stupid, no one even fed on human since so long time ago, so how?" James was losing his mind

“ maybe the Lycan did" said Gigi

They all looked at her, James shook his head “ how did he know about us? We are all under the spell”

Gigi nodded “ we are but.."

“ Gigi stop" Kendall said 

James sighed “ oh God, what did you do?”

They all looked at Kendall, Zayn stood up “ you didn’t... Fuck Kendall what were you thinking?”

She was looking down “ I .. I slept with him, just once.. I didn’t know he knew at that time, but then he started to follow me every where and then.. I was hunting and he was there, he saw me"

Louis lost his mind “ God, Kendall, you could have tell us"

Kendall looked at him “ of course not, not you"

Louis stood up “ what does that mean?” he said raising his voice 

Kendall also shouted “ we all know he is after your boy, if I told you and you know, you will start a fight with him Louis"

Louis was getting angry “ what are you talking about? This is fucking serious Kendall, look what happened now? I was almost killed and Harry’s life might be in danger"

“ we are not sure it’s him" she yelled 

“ enough” James yelled and they all stopped talking.

He looked at Kendall “ things like this shouldn't be kept away from us Kendall”

She looked down “ I thought could handle him James, I didn’t know he was going to tell, I mean.. yeah I was stupid"

James took a deep breath, James always was soft with Kendall, although she had her own fatal mistakes, but he was the only one who knew about her past, he was the one who brought her to the family, he vanished for couple of years and when he came back he had her with him, they tried to know about her past but James always said it didn’t matter and he never answers their questions, so eventually they welcomed her and stopped asking, they also never questioned his softness towards her.

“ something happened this morning” Zayn started 

They all looked at him now “ we were at the forest, the four of us, and then the hunters showed again. We followed them Naill and I, we wanted to keep them as far as we can from the house, but they suddenly vanished”

“ vanished?” Geoff asked 

Niall nodded “ yeah, we couldn’t smell them again, we couldn’t see them. We surveyed the place but they were no where"

James looked at Geoff and Geoff nodded “ I will see the area, I will know if there was magic"

Zayn said “ another thing"

James “ what?”

Zayn avoided meeting Louis eyes “ they saw Harry”

Zayn felt Louis tensed beside him, Zayn “ I mean if they didn’t see him last night, they surely saw him this morning”

Louis “ what make you so sure?”

Zayn finally looked at him “ they didn’t attack us Louis, they were watching us, they saw him, and even if they didn’t we can’t risk it"

Geoff “ I can protect Harry”

Louis looked at Geoff and James asked “ you will put him under a spell"

Geoff shook his head “ I tried it before but I don’t know why it didn’t work I will try again, but I can keep him safe"

James was frozen for a second “ you tried the magic with him”

Geoff nodded “ yeah , last year he saw me doing a spell in the house.. He asked me and I tried to make him forget, it didn’t work. He didn’t ask me again and I didn’t talk about it. Liam trusts him by heart, so I know he will do no harm especially when he didn’t know what exactly he saw, I will try it again, I know I can keep him safe"

Louis hated the idea, he wanted to protect Harry, he would keep him safe

James nodded “ that would be better, at least he is friend with your son"

Geoff “ I will tell my son everything”

“ what?” James asked 

Geoff “ I am getting old, he is already 24, so he must know, I will start teaching him everything”

James nodded “ he is your son, he is a good boy”

Then James looked at the others “ until we find out what is going on, I want you to be extra careful, no more hunts for these days, we have enough blood that would keep us for a week. No one goes out alone, no one” then he looked at Kendall “ you won’t go anywhere”

Louis expected her to argue, but she just looked down   
James “ fine, Zayn and Gigi you will deliver Harry to the Payne house with the girls and...”

“ I can go” Louis said 

James looked at him “ you are still weak Louis, you are not going anyway"

Louis looked down he knew there was no need for arguing , James would never let him out of the house until he make sure he is completely okay.

“ I will take Geoff and Niall will guide us where the hunters were"

Niall nodded, then James said “ you can go now”

Kendall was the first to leave the room, followed by Niall and James then they all heard Kendall calling 

“ guys"

They all left to where Kendall was standing, she was at the door entrance, looking at something inside, Louis heart twisted, there was no one else at the house except for Harry.

He took a few steps when he saw the look on Kendall s face, and now on James and Zayn too who were staring inside.

He looked inside the kitchen and he saw Harry standing in front of the fridge, the door was opened and the blood bags were filling the fridge, when He felt their presence he looked shockingly at them 

“ is that blood?"

James was the one who responded first, he walked to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder but Harry hastily looked down 

“ please don’t”

James frowned, Louis' heart skipped a beat 

Harry said “ every time each one of you look at me this look I found myself in different places, I can’t.. please stop"

Then he looked at the others and he set his eyes on Louis

“ Louis, you are okay?” he asked 

Louis couldn't find his voice he just kept staring at Harry, Harry walked to him “ you don’t look hurt.. you were hurt last night, you were stabbed"

And what the hell was going on, how did he remembered that, Louis looked at James for any instructions

James walked to Harry again and he took his hand 

“ Harry come with me"

But Harry yelled “ no" then he stayed away from all of them “ please stop doing what you are doing to me"

James was getting nervous too “ what are we doing to you?”

Harry yelled “ I ... I don’t know, but you are doing something to me, you are scaring me” he looked at Louis “ can you please take me home"

They all heard Harry’s heart racing, he was panicking again, but this time it was too much, his heart was going crazy, he was hyperventilating

“ Harry calm down" Zayn said moving towards him  
Harry took a step back “ no you did it this morning too" 

and Zayn froze, then Harry looked at Niall “ and you did it million times, so as you" he looked at Kendall 

He then looked at Louis “ you never did” and Louis bit his lip, something was wrong, something was differently wrong. No one ever can remember when he was compelled how did Harry know

Louis took a step towards Harry but Harry didn’t retreated this time, Louis looked at James again but James didn’t blink, he was also staring at Harry 

“ tell me what is going on?” Harry begged “ why there is blood.. a huge amount of blood in your only fridge?”

Louis looked down he was thinking for any idea to say, and he prayed that anyone can say anything

“ why these people wanted to kill you? And how come you are standing on you feet?” 

“ Harry..” Louis started 

“ please don’t lie to me, please”

Louis shook his head “ I will not”

“ I saw your face last night"

And that was it, they all froze 

Then James sighed “ guys, leave us alone" he ordered and they did

Louis looked at him frowning, James nodded and he walked towards Louis “ we can’t compel him, it will never work”

Louis was still frowning at James when the others left the kitchen 

James then looked at Harry “ you can have a seat, I won’t try to do anything with you I promise”

Harry took a deep breath, he looked at Louis and Louis nodded at him, Harry finally moved and sat on a stool, then James sat in front him followed by Louis who sat beside James 

“ okay Harry, tell me what exactly do you remember?”   
James started 

Harry chewed his lip and he looked at Louis but he didn’t talk

“ Harry, you can trust us. No one is going to hurt you"

Harry looked down, James nudged Louis's arm and when Louis looked at him he raised his brow and snapped his head to Harry “ say something” he whispered

Louis was completely lost, and he didn’t trust himself but he knew he had to say something, the boy was freaking out again, he could hear his heartbeat, and there was already something wrong so that needed to understand.

“ Harry.. can you look at me?” Louis started , his voice was soft and steady, Louis surprised himself

Harry looked at him , Louis “ good, do you trust us?”

Harry again looked down but he talked, he said “ I only trust you"

Louis was taken back by the answer, but this was the answer he was looking for 

Louis found himself saying “ good, and i trust you too. And I trust my family no one is going to hurt you, you have my word Harry”

Harry looked again at Louis “ they are keeping me here against my will, they are feeding my minds with wired memories”

Louis frowned he didn’t know how to answer that, it was true but how did he know this

James talked “ no one is keeping you here Harry”

Harry looked at him “ yes, you do. Every time I try to leave I found myself stuck somehow inside this big house, I can’t breath here"

James smiled “ okay, here I am telling you if you want to leave , go leave"

Harry frowned “ really?”

James nodded, Harry stood up and Louis looked shockingly at James 

Then Harry looked at them “ okay, Zayn or Niall must be waiting for my outside”

James calmly shook his head “ no one is going to talk to you"

Harry looked at Louis who was staring back at Harry , then Harry walked towards the door of the kitchen

“ Louis needs you" James said 

And both Harry and Louis snapped their heads to James, Harry confused and Louis angry 

James ignored Louis “ I know you remember him being attacked last night"

Harry again looked at Louis , James continued “ and this morning they tried to attack us again”

Louis looked down, James was using Harry emotionally. Harry trusts Louis, he saved his life and that was enough for James tongue to make Harry stay   
Louis heard Harry whispered

“ it was true"

Louis looked at Harry and James was already in front oh him

“ yes Harry ,it was true. Everything your mind is trying to tell you is true",

Harry shook his head “ no, this is.. No” he looked at Louis and his face was pale and eyes full of dread . 

Louis couldn’t stand that look. He looked down   
James “ I know it sounds crazy Harry, but it is true we are exist"

Louis snapped his head up to James, was James telling Harry the truth, he never did this before 

“ James, what are you doing?” Louis whispered and he knew James could hear. But again James ignore him 

“ don’t panic" James said sternly

Harry was still looking at Louis, then he looked at James “ what does it mean"

James looked down and then he looked at Harry and Harry gasped and took few steps back that he hit the door behind him. Louis looked at James and he saw vampire James, what was going on?

Louis stood up and stormed towards Harry, he stood in front of him between Harry and James 

“ James, what are you doing?” Louis yelled 

James returned to normal “ it was the only way"

“ what only way? what are you trying to do?"

Then Louis heard the door was opened and he felt Harry ran outside. Louis looked at James but James was looking down 

Louis followed Harry who was now outside “ Harry please wait"

Harry was running, he didn’t stop he kept running, Louis felt someone was behind him and when he looked back it was Zayn

Louis looked again at Harry “ Harry, please”

But Harry was running and didn’t stop, then Harry started to slow down, and eventually he stopped leaning on a tree he was struggling to breath   
He rested his Palm on his knees to support himself then he fell on the ground gasping for air.

Louis was right behind him, he wanted to touch the kid but at the last second he stopped, he then looked at Zayn who was looking worriedly at Harry

“ he can’t breath" Zayn said 

Louis looked back at Harry and Harry was wheezing now, Louis knelt beside him “ Harry?”

Harry stared to couch and wheeze and it was awful, he was making strangling sounds and Louis was panicking, Zayn was the one who took an action he carried Harry who was passing out and then he ran, Louis didn’t ask he just followed.

 

****** 

At the Paynes house. Zayn and Louis was waiting outside the room Harry was in.

Zayn took Harry to Geoff because he could know what to do, when Liam saw his friend unconscious on Zayn's lap he took him and he said something about asthma attack.

The door was opened and Geoff went outside. He looked between Zayn and Louis 

“ he has asthma, that was an attack"

Zayn relaxed while Louis was still worried and still missing what Geoff was talking about 

“ he is okay now, luckily Liam always kept his extra inhaler with him, Gemma made sure he does”

He looked at Louis “ he is okay and sleeping”

Louis finally nodded, Geoff “ so you told him?”

Louis looked at Geoff “ James did"

Geoff nodded, it was like he expected this, then he looked at them again “ I will meet James, we need to go to the place where the hunters disappeared, he is not gonna wake up till the early morning. His asthma always knocks him out”

He left without their response but at the door he stopped and said “ I am not sure if he is safe here or not" 

Then he left .

Zayn and Louis looked at each other, and then they also left the house but they sat at the door front stairs, they looked around them and every thing looked calm, that was good they believed.

Louis was listening to Harry’s heartbeats, steady and relaxed. He didn’t hear his beats that calm ever since he met him. It must be the drugs he took 

“ my sister had the asthma” Zayn started and Louis looked at him, he was looking in front remembering but he looked sad 

“ it was a decade ago so there were no today drugs. I remember seeing her trying to catch her breath when he were playing together” he then looked down “ one day she had it and it was pretty bad I guess, it killed her"

Louis gasped, he didn’t expect this, he knew Zayn's family were all very much dead now, he knew about the fire that killed them all and almost killed Zayn, but he didn’t know about this sister 

Zayn sighed “ she was young, mom felt so sad after her death, we are all so sad"

Louis put his hand on Zayn's thigh “ I am sorry”

Zayn nodded “ I miss them"

And Louis's heart twisted, then Zayn took a deep breath and looked at Louis “ guess he is stuck with us now” he meant Harry “ are you okay, you look tired"

Louis shook his head, he was lying he was tired, still weak from the Vervain, still shocked 

Zayn “ I think you should leave"

Louis shook his head “ it was James, he showed himself to Harry” Zayn was shocked and Louis nodded

“ shocked? Yeah me too. I have never seen this before, James was always so careful about this, why him?”

Zayn shook his head “ I have no idea, but whatever is happening now it’s not good. And I guess Geoff also know about it"

Louis nodded “ yeah, we can’t compel him, the magic doesn’t work for him, what is this?”

Zayn “ he is a human, that’s for sure. But there is something .. every time I look at his eye I feel there is something with him”

Louis looked at him, was Zayn flirting Harry, Zayn “ not like that Louis. But I am sure you feel it too" 

Louis didn’t know what exactly he feels when he looks at Harry, 

“ what are you doing here?” 

Without turning, they knew who was this. Liam Payne was standing at the door watching both of them now

“ I guess you should leave, Mark is coming and I don’t think it will be a good idea if he found you here"

Louis sighed “ we are not leaving”

Liam confused “ why?”

Zayn “ I guess your father will explain this to you"

Then a car showed that parked in front of the house, and that was Mark, Harry’s uncle .

He left his car and he looked between the three men , then he looked at Liam “ what happened?”

Mark was a young man, at his middle thirties and he used to live away from here, But when his sister died he dropped everything in his hand and he rushed to his nephews, he was a handsome man, looking somehow Luke Harry, same dimples and curls anyway.

“ he had an attack" liam answers “ he is sleeping in my room"

Mark nodded and then he looked at Louis and Zayn again 

“ they found him" Liam started

“ he has an attack in the forest, we were there “ Zayn said 

Mark nodded and didn’t comment, he went inside towards Liam's room directly.

Liam then looked again at them “you should leave"

 

******* 

“ I am a witch" Liam said looking shocked at his father and James 

Harry who was sitting beside him “ you are a witch?”

Geoff “ how many times you want me to explain it to you son"

Liam shook his head “ no father I got it, I just... it’s wow" then he looked at James “ and you are a vampire”

James nodded, Harry was now looking down avoiding f looking at anyone 

“ all of you?” liam asked and James said “ yes"

Liam was still shocked, excitedly shocked “ Zayn and Louis?”

James “ yes Liam all of us”

“ gigi?”

James nodded “ Kendall and Niall too"

Liam looked at his father “ and we protect them from hunters by out spells?”

Geoff “ yes Liam, we do"

Liam “ my sisters know?”

Geoff “ yes and they are helping me, and now they will teach you"

Liam finally nodded and he said “ wow"

Louis was watching Harry all the time, ever since he wake up he didn’t talk, he looked exhausted but he was calm 

Liam “ and why Harry is here again?”

Geoff and James “ oh God"

Liam “ okay, okay. I got that there is something wrong with him, I mean you vampires can’t compel him.. shit were you doing this to me?” he looked between the three vampires in the room " did you tried to compel me before?"

“ yes we were, and if you didn’t stop doing this I will do it again" James said annoyed

Liam frowned “ that’s not fair I am trying to understand, and why he is not affected by your compulsion?”

Geoff “ or our magic"

Liam looked at his father and so as Harry 

Geoff looked at Harry “ I tried Harry my magic on you couple of times, but nothing worked ”

Harry didn’t talk, he didn’t know what to say 

Liam “ what does it mean dad?”

Geoff “ we still don’t know, but right now.. Harry must stay with us"

Harry sighed in frustration “ I can’t, I have to come back to Mark, I barely convinced him to go home I told him I will show up at night"  
Geoff " the attack from this morning was protected by magic but I don't know what kind of magic is this. So till we figure out your life is in danger" 

Harry ; I don't care"

James “ but Harry it’s dangerous”

Harry shook his head nd said sharply “ you keep saying it’s fucking dangerous and I don’t know why? I am not a vampire like you or a witch so what? What do hunters want from a normal human being"

“ you are not normal" Geoff said 

Harry looked at the old man , he then calmed a little 

“ I want to go home Geoff, I don’t Have to stay here”

James finally said “ you can go Harry no one is stopping you" Harry looked at James and he sensed a but 

“ but Zayn and Louis will go with you"

Harry frowned “ why?”

“ to protect you"

Harry sighed “ God” he looked down closing his eyes getting angry again 

“ you don’t believe your life is in danger Harry, it’s okay, but we know what we are talking about. We will protect you"

“ why?” he asked sternly 

“ because it was our fault” and Louis now looked at James 

“ you saved Louis and you put your life in danger, we owe you"

Harry looked down away “ you don’t owe me"

James sighed “ I am not arguing anymore with you Harry, you wanna go home, go home"

Harry looked at Louis “ Louis can’t come" 

And Louis frowned , Harry continued “ he is still weak, I can’t risk him get hurt again if anyone attacked as you claim"

James nodded and Louis knew he was using Harry again emotionally 

James “ you don’t worry about that Harry”

Harry bit his lower lip thinking, it was working   
Harry finally looked at James 

“ fine, I will sat but only for three days, and then if nothing happened like I expect, I will go home” James hid his smile nodding 

“ do you think Those hunters could hurt Mark?”

James shook his head “ I took care of Mark"

Harry frowned “ what?”

James nodded “ he will be fine, I kind of.. asked him to leave the town for few days so he is going to Manchester I got some friends there who could put him under their eyes"

Harry was still frowning looking at James, his phone suddenly went off startling him. He put it out of his pocket and it was obviously Mark calling because Harry looked at James and then he swallowed 

“ I will answer this outside"

Then he took his phone and left without any response.  
Louis had to follow Harry, the look Harry carried on his face was so much, he was hurt and lost and it really killed Louis.

When Harry put his phone down, he leaned on the outside railing and he closed his eyes. Louis listened to his heartbeat and it was surprisingly calm

“ are you okay?” Louis asked 

Harry flinched at the start then looked at Louis , he looked at his phone in his hand

“ that was Mark"

Louis nodded and walked to stand beside him leaning too on the railing 

“ I know"

Harry sighed “ so who did it?”

Louis looked in front at nothing he was trying to avoid Harry’s eyes “ Niall”

Harry nodded copying Louis “ so there is no any job interview?”

 

Louis shook his head “ sorry"

“ he was dying for this opportunity you know"

Louis nodded “ I know, that was the only thing to make him leave you for couple of days"

Harry didn’t react “ so what? You read minds?”

Louis smiled “ not exactly.. but Niall compelled him to tell him what he wants”

Harry nodding biting his lips “ he is a good man, at least he is safe right?”

Louis looked at him “ he is, and you will be safe too"

Harry didn’t look at Louis “ I don’t care about me, I just don’t need anything hurt him" and that felt sincere 

Louis sighed “ I am sorry, saving me put you through all this shit”

Harry looked at him “ you would die if I wasn’t there"

Louis nodded “ it’s okay, I lived.. I didn’t want you to be in this, you didn’t need it"

Harry chuckled “ I would do it again"

Louis confused “ what?”

Harry looked at him “ what?”

Then Louis smiled “ thank you"

Harry nodded and looked in front again “ so how old are you?”

Louis narrowed his brows “ why do you want to know"

Harry shrugged “ I deserve to know"

Louis “ how do i look like?”

“ couple of years older than me"

Louis smiled “ I turned when I was twenty five"

Harry nodded “ and that happened in?”

Louis smiled “ 1876"

Harry froze beside him, Louis smiled “ I will turn 142 years old next December”

Harry looked at him eyes wide , Louis shrugged   
Harry “ oh God.. this is amazing? “

Louis giggled he didn’t expect this kind of conversation with Harry at all

Harry then shook his head “ how are you? I mean you were stabbed last night, so?”

Louis nodded “ we heal fast"

Harry nodded “ I know.. I mean shit I don’t know but do you need magic to be okay?”

Louis shook his head “ we have a weakness against Vervain, it’s a kind of herbs that weakens us"

Harry nodded “ they stabbed you with it?”

Louis nodded “ yes"

Harry “ but you are okay?”

“ I am okay"

“ good .. I am glad you are okay”

Then he looked at Louis “ yeah I am glad”

Louis looked in front of him, Harry was flirting with him? Or was he imagining 

The door was opened and James with Zayn went outside 

“ let’s go guys” James said to Louis and Harry while Zayn opens the land rover’s door and got inside behind the steering wheel, 

Harry looked at Liam to say good bye but liam was looking worriedly at him, Harry smiled to reassure him and then he followed Louis and jumped beside him. 

The car moved away and Harry let himself in. He didn’t know what tomorrow holds for him, he didn’t care right now, he felt safe, as long as heyou was with Louis he felt safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, how is it so far


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis left his room this morning, he didn’t expect anything different. Ever since the last attack and everything was calmed, no more attackers no more stalking just nothing. And Harry stayed with them at the house not for three days as he said but today was his fifth day.

Louis also didn’t expect Harry's stay will turn into this. Harry was totally avoiding Louis, he didn’t talk to him since day one other than the regular good mornings and good night’s. It wasn’t like Harry hated staying there or was avoiding the others. No, Harry was okay with his stay, and he looked having good time with Niall and Gigi, even With Zayn. Louis saw them more than three times talking alone. Harry's attitude was driving Louis crazy yes he was feeling jealous and yes he was confused, few days ago he felt something, Harry showed something to him and then he suddenly changed and that was irritating.

Louis wasn’t going to leave Harry go home this way, today was his last day in this house. Of course James had to accept the idea against his will, but he also couldn’t force Harry to stay he announced more than one occasion that he will leave as fast as he can.  
So Louis decided to talk to Harry, to ask him if he did anything that pissed him off. Maybe he might understand what was going on.

He heard harry's heartbeat before his voice and it was steady and calm. He was in the kitchen with Gigi who became his best friend at this house, Louis didn’t care to listen what were they talking about but once he entered the kitchen 

“ good morning” he said casually to both of them   
And here Harry's heart beat accelerated 

“ good morning Lou, slept tight?" she teased 

He smiled at her “ just like you did" then he looked at Harry “ morning Harry” 

Harry tried to smiled and answered “ morning” he was eating a MacDonald sandwich with the potatoes and everything, Harry tried to busy himself with the sandwich so Louis would leave him alone. It worked 

Louis headed towards the fridge and he was about to open the fridge to have his breakfast, but he stopped. 

Ever since Harry was here Louis didn’t ever drink in front of him, he didn’t know what to do now, he knew eyes were on him, he knew Harry was watching him.

“ good morning people" Niall cheerfully said while getting inside the kitchen , and thanks God for the distraction.

“ morning Niall” Harry answered as cheerful as Niall, 

and now Louis was feeling jealous, he was talking with Gigi freely, he greeted Niall happily. But he can’t even share an eye contact with him.

“ Harry, what are you doing?” Niall asked confused

Harry looked at the sandwich in his hand and said “ eating?” 

Niall still confused “ a burger?”

Harry giggled “ yes"

“ you know it's meat right?”

Harry eating “ yes"

Niall “ you are not vegie? But you told me you are.. you lied to me?” Niall was being over dramatic , Gigi and Harry was laughing now

“ I trusted you with my secrets, I showed you my fangs and that’s how you repay me"

And wait, what? Louis looked directly at Harry who was still laughing at Niall

“ okay, stop it. It was my first day and you tried to compel me more than twenty times. You looked so lost there and I didn’t want to stress you"

Naill was still looking at Harry with a heartbroken face, Gigi who was still laughing looked now at Harry 

“ you were scared shit Harry you just wanted to run"

Harry took a glance at Louis then acted causally again 

“ no I wasn’t”

Niall “ that still hurts Harry” he said while moving to the fridge and he took a blood bag and he left the kitchen again, Harry was still laughing but he said “ sorry" while Niall was leaving the kitchen 

Niall smiled too “ yeah, yeah. Louis can I have a Minute” Niall said looking at Louis. Louis frowned but nodded and followed him outside 

Once there were away for a human hearing,

“ what is the hell is wrong with you?” Niall said 

Louis frowned deeper “ what do you mean?”

“ you and Harry?”

“ what about me and Harry, he barely talking to me"

Niall rolled his eyes “ exactly, do you know why?”

Louis didn’t answer gr8 kept looking at Niall, Niall huffed “ you are making him uncomfortable”

“ I am making him what? I am not even talking to him, he doesn’t want to talk to me he is avoiding me for God sake"

Niall nodded his head “ he likes you, you idiot"

“ what?”

Niall sighed “ we all hear his heartbeats when he sees you, I am sure you hear it too. So stop being an idiot and do something”

Louis was still shocked “ do what?”

Then they heard shouts and yelling coming from the kitchen, they knew James and Zayn were already there, but why they were fighting 

Niall and Louis rushed to the kitchen, and there Zayn and Harry were standing looking angrily at each other while Gigi and James were sitting in front of them, and Kendall was looking at Harry very very angry 

“ because Harry we had to, we don’t want you to think we are forcing you to stay here"

Harry huffed and looked at James “ because simply I don’t Have to be here any more, it has been almost a week and nothing happened”

Zayn “ so you want us to risk everything for you"

Harry yelled at Zayn “ I don’t want you to risk anything for me Zayn”

He then looked at James “ listen James I do respect you so much and for your own safety I stayed”

Zayn said sarcastically “ our own safety , it’s you who we are saving"

Harry looked at Zayn “ cut the carp Zayn, I heard you last night"

And then there was silence, everyone knew what Harry was talking about except for Louis.

He looked between them all “ what is going on?”

Harry startled at Louis's voice obviously he didn’t know he was already there, then he looked down 

Niall was the one who talked “ Harry, you know what you heard wasn’t true"

Gigi left her seat and walked to Harry “ yes Harry you must know that by now"

Zayn who was angry few minutes ago also looked apologetic “ Harry .. we..”

Harry raised his hand “ it’s okay Zayn, it’s not like she wasn’t saying the truth "

“ she wasn’t” Niall said 

“ she was" Harry insisted, then he sighed “ you don’t Have to risk your lives for me. I know you are only keeping me here just because you are scared that if I was caught your secret will be revealed"

Zayn said “ that’s not true" but Harry ignored “ I know you’ve not killed me yet because of .. Louis”

What?

“but I am saving you all the efforts. I will leave today. Mark is coming anyway and I can’t skip my work anymore”

James “ Harry I can’t let you do this"

“ it’s okay. It’s really okay. Let’s just all pretend nothing happened, let’s pretend we haven’t even met. I have a life to live and I am this close from leaving this terrible town anyway"

James was still calm, he absorbed Harry’s anger very well “ I know how do you feel Harry, I know few days ago you were living your life normally with no threads or vampires or whatever, but trust me in this, I know better, something is going on something bad is going on"

“ nothing is going on..” Harry huffed “ I am noT selfish here James but I can’t do this anymore, I put my life aside for this past week just for the threats you've been talking about but that’s it I am coming back and no one is keeping me"

“ Harry please” finally Louis said 

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, but Louis didn’t say anything else, he heard how Harry’s heart was beating that fast 

Harry looked down “ I am leaving, and let’s forget about this okay" He then left the kitchen and no one said anything.

Louis looked between them all “ what happened?”

James shrugged “ he wants to leave”

“ and you are gonna let him"

“ I can’t force him Louis, it doesn’t work this way and he is somehow right, we have been locking him here and nothing happened”

Louis huffed in frustration “ we both know it’s too risky to let him go"

“ I know Louis, I am not leaving him alone and also I am not forcing him in" he then sighed “ he will be fine, I promise”

Louis didn’t talk, he just left the kitchen looking for Harry 

Harry was in Niall's bed room, he packed the few things he had here and he was sitting beside his bad on the bed, but once he saw Louis entering the room, he jumped on his feet and zipped the bag 

“ are you okay?” Louis said ignoring what he just saw   
Harry took a deep breath still looking at his bag “ I will be okay"

Louis took few steps towards him “ what’s wrong with you?”

Harry shook his head “ Nothing”

“ you are angry Harry, why?”

Harry bit his lips but said nothing.

Louis “ what did you hear that upset you this way"

Harry chuckled “ well that’s you should ask your family about"

“ Harry I am asking you"

Harry looked at Louis, the words were on his tongue but he stopped himself at the last minute, he looked down

“ it doesn’t matter anyway”

Louis huffed in frustration, he knew how stubborn Harry was, so he didn’t try again 

“ we are worried about you”

Harry nodded “ don’t, I will be fine, and don’t worry" he looked at Louis “ your secret is safe with me"

Louis was shocked, was Harry really ending everything

“ Harry?”

But Harry's phone went off, he picked it out for his pocket “ I have to go, Liam is driving me home"

Louis nodded, Harry grabbed his bag and he looked at Louis for the last time and then he left 

Louis watched Harry getting in Liam's crying, Niall was there saying something to Harry that Louis didn’t try to listen, it was officially over now, obviously Harry hated him, why he didn’t know, but he hated him.

“ we will keep him safe" Gigi said beside him looking also at Harry through the window.

Louis looked at him “ I don’t understand him, I don’t understand what happened”

Gigi nodded “ something happened last night"

Niall entered the house while Louis looked at Gigi confused

Gigi shared a lookwith Niall before starting “ Kendall was angry a little bit and she said something she wasn’t supposed to say, and Harry heard us"

Louis “ what happened GigI?”

Gigi looked anxious but she talked anyway “ she said James was keeping Harry here just because he was scared that he might expose us, and we should.. kill him” 

What?

“ she said no one tried to kill him just because you liked him"

“ she did what” he almost yelled 

“she was angry and she just said it” 

“ and no one cared enough to tell me?”

Niall was the one who talked “ because if we did, you would be angry and you might do stupid things"

“ really?” Louis was getting angry 

“ Harry pretended that he didn’t listen, so we all pretended that we didn’t speak" Niall continued

Louis shook his head in disbelief “ how did all of you didn’t notice him?”

Niall shrugged “ guess we were so busy fighting , and you were too busy avoiding him”

“ God, you are so stupid" Louis said leaving to his room. If he stayed any longer he might kill somebody, he wanted to think how to fix it, he wanted to fix this situation Harry now thinks Louis likes him, maybe that’s why he was avoiding him. Did this mean Harry didn’t like him back?, yes he must do anything.

He didn’t.

****** 

The first four days passes really peacefully, nothing important happened. Louis made sure to watch Harry unstoppable, he even made shifts between him and his three friends, no he didn’t trust Kendall with Harry he still didn’t know why she hated him that much, and he didn’t care.

He watched Harry from distance, he didn’t want him to know he was watched, he just stayed the night hiding watching Harry doing his regular activities before sleeping, then he opened the window And took a long look towards Louis, Louis was sure he wasn’t seen, but Harry did the same daily, then closed his window and lied on his bed to sleep.

To Harry everything was also okay, he was scared at the first two days, but when nothing happened he started to feel safe again, he started to feel his guardian angel was being here again, so he had no reason to feel scared, he felt him this morning while he was swimming, he feels him every night before going to sleep, he feels him when he goes to his work.

Harry missed them so much, he missed Zayn and Gigi, he missed Niall, but he mostly missed Louis. Although Louis was avoiding Harry and Harry decided to avoid him back but he missed the feeling of being with Louis at the same room, he missed his heart skipping beats every time he sees him. He likes Louis very much and he liked him even more when he knew his truth, but Louis liking him back? He didn’t know why Kendall said that, and why no one proved her wrong, but Louis doesn’t like him, he never did, he was treating him different because he felt guilty about Gemma, but he never felt anything else. And that made him confused and also angry, why avoiding him if he likes him.

The only thing that bothered Harry was his ex boyfriend, ever since he disappeared with the vampires, he didn’t stop calling him, and when he returned back he also tried to call him, Harry was avoiding his calls, he wanted nothing else with this man, after all he cheated on him, although he knew that Neck liked him but he still cheated on him, and that made Harry feeling unsecured, and he lost his confidence. That’s why he ended the relationship with Neck, and ever since he was avoiding him, well until tonight.

Harry was in the coffee shop serving people from behind the counter , he was watching the door from time to time hoping that Louis would be here like always but it didn’t happen. 

Instead Niall entered the shop smiling widely as always, when Harry met his eyes he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, Niall walked towards him and Harry took a spot where no one can hear them. 

“ how can I help you sir?” Harry asked cheerfully

“ I need two turkey sandwich and one hot chocolate”   
Harry asked giggling “ for whom?”

“ to you of course, look at you, you have lost some weight, didn’t you?”

Harry was still giggling when he noticed three men strangers from the town entered the cafe looking at him, but when their eyes met they looked away and sat at the end of the cafe 

“ we miss you, I miss you" Niall said

Harry looked back at Niall “I miss you too"

“ then come back with us"

Harry sighed “ I thought we ended this”

“ no we didn’t, we just don’t want to bother you anymore, but we still feel you are at risk and don’t you say stupid things like our secret is safe with you" Harry was looking down 

“ Louis is going crazy" Niall finally said 

Harry looked at him “ why?”

“ you know why Harry, don’t be a fool"

“ I am not a fool I need to understand” 

“ he likes you"

Harry who was looking at Niall burst into laughter “ really?”

Niall frowned “ yeah really, in case you didn’t notice he is gay"

“ no I didn’t”

“ well he is"

“ I don’t care"

“ Harry..”

“ Niall, I have been there for few days at the same place sleeping right beside his room, he didn’t even talked to me"

“ Harry, he wasn’t himself, he was getting healed from the Vervain, I know you know nothing about it, but it plays with your mind, with your feelings. Louis was really trying to control himself”

Harry frowned “ I didn’t notice that”

“ of course you didn’t, this is Louis, he is always so secretive about his pain and his feelings”

Harry looked down again, then his phone went off, he looked at it and frowned

“ what is it?” Niall asked with concerns

Harry looked at him “ nothing, really he is my ex"

“ your ex?”

“ yeah, a guy I used to date six months ago, but ever since we split he didn’t leave me alone"

Niall still looking concerned “ who is he? Maybe we should give him a lesson”

Harry laughed “ no, no need to, I am sure he will get bored eventually”

Niall had to nod, and then he looked around him and he noticed why Harry noticed minutes ago. He then looked at Harry

“ I will be sitting here" and he was going to walk but Harry caught his hand “ everything okay?”

Niall looked at him smiling as usual and nodded, he walked away but Harry saw him fishing his phonebook of his pocket but he didn’t know who he was calling.

Thirty minutes later Harry didn’t see where the three strangers go, and when he looked at where Niall was he saw him was leaving. He didn’t say bye to Harry but Harry was also so busy to care.

At the end of his shift, Harry had to use the toilet, he was thinking about Niall's word of Louis, and he decided he would go and talk to Louis again, maybe try to understand. Not tonight but soon 

Harry was really exhausted, all he wanted was to get some sleep, he wasn’t sleeping well lately as his mind was working so hard, and he was scared to sleep too, it was funny because when he was sleeping with the vampires he was sleeping very well not like when he went back home with Mark.

“ are you okay" Harry startled when he heard the voice,   
he turned to face the speaker and then he sighed “ you scared me Neck"

His ex 

Neck was leaning on the wall looking at Harry “ you were avoiding me"

Harry looked away to distract himself by wiping his hand “ I wasn’t”

“ where have you been?”

Harry shrugged and answers casually “ here"

Nick took a deep breath “ you know what I am talking about, you were with him"

Harry looked at him confused “ him?”

“ Louis Tomlinson”

Harry was getting angry “ what is it? Are you stalking me now?”

Nick huffed “ Harry it’s not like that"

“ like what?”

“ I am worried “

Harry chuckled he was leaving “ you don’t Have to be worried thanks”

“ Harry , he is not good"

And there where Harry turned to face him furiously “ are you fucking serious?”

“ God Harry, please I know what I am talking about"

No he didn’t, Harry thought 

“ please save it"

He was leaving again when he grabbed his hand “ I know what I am saying"

Harry took a deep breath “ why? Did she left you”

“ Harry it’s not about me and Kendall”

“ I don’t fucking care, so would you please let me go, thanks for your concerns but I am fine so ... yeah thanks"

Then Nick suddenly froze, like he was seeing something Harry couldn’t see, or hear someone Harry couldn’t hear, he let go of Harry’s hand and said sternly 

“ go home"

Harry couldn’t argue, he felt his heart was skipping a beat too and he felt there was something wrong. He stormed out the bathroom and he used the cafe back door to leave through the short cut he knew.

He was walking as fast as he can, but the darkness and the calmness was making him more anxious 

“ hello handsome”

Harry startled and looked in front of him, he saw one of the three men standing at the corner of the street smiling at him, Harry's heart dropped, he didn’t answer he just froze and then he took a few step backwards, he turned his back to run but he was faced by the other man standing right behind him.

Harry looked between the two men eyes full of dread, but he could found his voice saying 

“ what do you want?”

The man who talked before nodded and walked towards Harry “ that's it.. good thinking, you can’t run"

The other man said “ you know something”

Harry shook his head, he looked around him looking for anyone to save him, maybe Neck, and what about his guardian angel.

“ no one is here for you handsome, so you should tell us what we want" the man said grabbing Harry’s chin 

“ and maybe we will leave you alone without hurting you" 

Harry was breathing fast now, he knew there was no use from struggling, he knew he couldn’t over them 

“ what do you want?” he asked again

The first man said “ Louis Tomlinson, the one you saved last two weeks ago, we need to find him"

Harry frowned, he was right, they were Hunters, but why did they need Louis, what about Niall?

“ I don’t know what you are talking about?”

The man shook his head, then Harry felt the air left his stomach, the man punched him then he grabbed him by his hair “ wrong answer, we know you were there, you killed one of us Harry"

Harry was about to cry, they knew him, they was going to hurt him or maybe kill him, they all were right but he had to be stubborn as usual to put his life in this danger, but he will never betray Louis, never 

“ I don’t know what you are talking about" he said again, then the other man held Harry’s hand behind him and forced Harry to face the man restricting his hand from protecting himself 

When Harry looked at the man in front of him again he saw a big knife in his hand, then the man pressed the knife on Harry’s throat “ don’t try me kid"

Harry felt a cold liquid gushing from his neck and he let the tears fall, that was it, he would die on these men hands

“ leave him alone”

Harry and the two men looked at the New comer but in a flinch he the two men were on the ground and in front of Harry was Nick looking at Harry worriedly 

“ are you okay?” he asked examining his neck.

Harry couldn’t answer, what just happened, was neck a vampire too 

Then Neck looked at two men who were standing up and he roared, yes he did, 

“ we have nothing to do with you werewolf”

And what? Harry felt the world was spinning around him, 

“ let the boy, we need him"

“ that’s not gonna happen, now go, before it turns to shit"

The two men looked at each other, and then one of them said “ let’s go, we have the Irish” and then they disappeared.

Neck looked at Harry who was still looking at Neck not believing his eyes “ Harry ... please focus"

Harry finally said “ who are you?”

Neck “ I need you to go back to Louis, I need you to hide"

“ what?”

“ please, there is no time"

“ they have Niall”

“ I know, don’t worry I will get him, now go.. go" he yelled and Harry had to go

****** 

In front of Louis's big house Harry knocked on the door, he was shaking and he looked at his shirt it was stained by blood, Louis opened the door and when he looked at Harry’s wound he was frantic

“ what happened? Are you okay?”

Harry nodded, and Louis held his hand and pulled him inside “ what happened?” he asked again 

Then Harry saw Gigi and Zayn coming from the kitchen   
“ they have Niall”

Louis frowned “ who? Who has Niall?”

Harry tried to speak as steady as he could “ the hunters .. They were here .. And then they attacked me, but my ex boyfriend.. oh God he is a werewolf? He saved me and he.. He asked me to come here"

Zayn walked closer “ wow, wow, hold on. What happened? They attacked you? Did they do this to you?” Zayn touched his wound and for a second Harry felt scared, he was bleeding in presence of three vampires

He covered his wound hastily and nodded 

“ where is Niall?” Louis asked 

“ I don’t know, but Neck said he will get him"

Zayn “ Grimshaw is your ex?”

Harry nodded and then he looked at Louis again “ they said they got the Irish” Louis tried to keep calm, he nodded “ go with Gigi to clean you up"

Harry nodded, then Louis said to Zayn “ let’s go" 

Harry didn’t move “ what? Where are you going?”

“ we have to find Niall, he is alone”

“ I am coming with you"

Louis shook his head “ no Harry, you stay here, here is safe"

“ no they can hurt you like before, I can’t let them do this” he said frantically

Louis looked at him and he nodded “ don’t worry about me, I will be fine”

The door bell rang and Zayn jumped to open the door, 

“ fuck what happened?” Zayn yelled and he gave a room for the New comers to enter 

Neck holding Niall, who was bleeding everywhere, “ talk later, where can I put him?”

Louis “ here" 

And they all moved to the kitchen, Louis cleaned the island and Neck put Niall who was hyperventilating, his eyes seemed lost looking everywhere, 

Gigi put her hand on his his hair “ Niall, it’s okay"

Neck looked at them “ I don’t know what did they use? But I guess it was magic”

Niall now screamed “ I am sorry, I am sorry” 

Zayn was beside him, he held his hand “ it’s okay Niall, you will be fine"

“ I couldn’t save him, I am sorry.. I am sorry” Niall was crying hysterically now

Louis looked at him “ what happened Grimshaw ?”

Neck “ I don’t really know.. I ...”

“ Harry, Harry “ Niall screamed 

Harry looked at Niall and then at Louis, Louis shook his head and then he walked to Niall, he stood beside him “ Niall, it’s Louis, it’s okay"

Niall was crying, he was in huge amount of pain, his full Body was shaking, bleeding and stabbed everywhere 

“ I am sorry Louis.. I couldn’t save him" 

Louis shook his head “ everything is okay”

“they killed him" 

“ no one is killed NialL we are all fine"

But Niall was trapped in his own mind 

“ he has been hallucinating” Neck said watching Niall “ I don’t know what they did to him" 

Louis looked at Zayn “ get Payne, I will stay"

Zayn nodded he wiped his tears and he ran outside 

“ mom, oh my God mom" Niall said “ mom, please no, leave her alone” he was screaming now “ please, please” crying and screaming, thrashing on the island that Louis had to restrain him with both hands. GIGI was crying at his head trying to calm him down 

“ Harry, Harry” he started screaming Harry’s name   
Louis looked at Harry, tears filled his eyes, Harry was shaking too.

He walked and stood at where Zayn was standing 

"be careful Harry” Neck said but Louis glared at him   
“ I am here Niall, it’s okay"

And then Niall calmed, he looked at Harry “ Harry?”

Harry swallowed his fears and looked at Louis for any instructions, but Louis nodded to him relaxing his grip  
“ I am here, I am here” Harry said 

“ you are alive?”

 

Harry nodded “ I am alive"

Niall frowned “ but you shouldn’t” 

And it happened too fast Niall sat on the counter and he wanted to attack Harry, he shifted into his vampire form and he was ready to bite Harry, Louis was fast enough he stood in front of Niall, pushed Harry away and Harry fell on the ground , Niall bit Louis in his hand, then he looked at Louis and smiled 

“ oops" 

Then he lied down again saying “ it could happen Harry" Niall said 

Neck gave Harry a hand to stand up on his feet, while Louis looked at Niall “ Harry, you are okay?”

Harry looked at Neck and then at Louis “ I am fine"

“ get out”

Louis said sternly, Niall laughed “ do you think you can save him? Not for too much Louis, he is like them, if you didn’t kill him first he will kill you" 

Louis “ get out Harry” but he was looking at Niall with confusion

Then they all heard “ what happened?”

Harry and the others looked at the kitchen entrance, James was there with a man Hart never saw before 

“ Calvert” Louis whispered

“ get out all of you" the New man said and something about his voice was different, they all obeyed without any other comment.

Louis walked and took Harry's hand with him and they all left the kitchen but before closing the door Calvert said “ let the human and the werewolf here" 

Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes , Louis was having the same look, but James said “ it’s okay"

Harry stayed so as Neck, and then the door was closed   
Calvert said “ please, come here" 

The two men walked towards him, Harry looked at Niall, but he was closing his eyes, was he sleeping?

“ give me your hand young man" Calvert said to Harry   
Harry slowly raised his hand , and Calvert grasped it strongly, then he put out a big knife from his pocket and he cut Harry's hand, Harry hissed watching the man who was so focused on what he was doing, then the let the blood drops fall in a small bowl, he let Harry's hand and he did the same with Neck 

Then he said “ now please, leave"

Harry and Neck walked out without any hesitation, Harry didn’t know how he did this, how he remained calm, but he found himself outside the kitchen, then Louis took him to the bathroom to clean him but Harry was still calm, still silent, still shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying ❤


	4. Chapter 4

Harry would never forget the screams and the painful cried Niall gave behind the closed door. It was hurt to hear Niall this way, and when he looked at the others, he couldn’t control his tears, Gigi and Kendall were crying so much, Zayn was standing by the door looking down, while James, Geoff, Louis and Nick were talking outside. 

Liam was sitting beside Harry and obviously he was fighting a thought in his mind then finally he leaned closer to Harry 

“ I think we should leave” he whispered looking at the bondage on Harry’s Neck that Gigi put on him 

Harry looked at him shocked “ now?”

Liam nodded, Harry looked between Zayn and the closed door “ I can’t, I need to make sure Niall is okay"

Liam “ he will be okay"

Harry frowned “ no.. He is..”

“ he is a vampire he won’t die Harry, but you on the other hand are in great danger"

Harry shook his head in disbelief and looked at Zayn again, he was looking back at him, okay he listened

“ can we have a talk outside?” he looked back at Liam  
Liam stood up and so as Harry, and together they left, 

once they were in front of the house, where Harry could see Louis and the others outside, Louis looked at him for a second and then he looked again at James who was talking angrily.

Harry looked at Liam “ what is wrong with you”

Liam sighed “ Harry, you don’t know what you have put yourself in"

“ me? Oh in case you haven’t noticed , I did nothing”

Liam huffed “ you are in danger Harry”

Harry huffed in frustration “ I know"

“ you know?”

“ yes, I don’t know what kind of danger but I know I feel it and I hate it but I can’t help it"

“ you can run"

“ what?” Harry frowned

Liam nodded hastily “ yes, you always wanted to leave I can give you the money you need and you go and never come back"

Harry was looking at Liam shocked “ oh God, what do you know?” he almost whispered

Liam looked down, Harry “ you know something? You know something about me?”

Liam shook his head, then he looked at Harry “ all I know is if you stayed any longer, you will get hurt" 

And that was a lie, Harry was going to talk but he saw Zayn came out of the door, Harry rushed to him and when Zayn saw him coming he said “ he is okay"

Then suddenly “ are you sure?” that was Louis, Harry looked behind him and Louis was just there standing behind 

Zayn sighed “ yeah, Calvert says he is fine, tomorrow he will be better"

Louis nodded “ that’s good"

“ he needs us all" Zayn said 

Louis looked at James and James walked towards them with Geoff and Nick 

Zayn looked at Louis “ he needs Harry too"

Harry shocked “ what?”

Zayn ignored Harry, but Louis shook his head , Zayn “ there is nothing you can do"

Louis looked at Harry but Harry almost yelled “ what is going on?”

Louis held his hand and said “ I need you to know that you will be okay" 

Harry had to follow them, he also had his own questions and he needed answer, and Zayn kind of told him that Calvert is the one to answer him, since he was one of the oldest vampires alive and one of the strongest who combined magic and dark magic with his powers. He was fearless that was the nickname Zayn and Gigi said about him. So a man like that must know what was going on, a man like this can save them from those hunters , right?

When they entered the big house, Calvert was waiting for them in front of the fire built-in, looking at the fire deeply, Harry felt scared for a second but when he looked at Louis he was looking back at him and smiled nodding his head, he must heard his heart that was racing up.

“ sit down please” Calvert said with his rough voice  
They all sat but Louis made sure to sit beside Harry, while Nick sat on the other side as if he was trying to protect Harry, when Harry looked at him he saw Nick looking at Calvert angrily, okay them must have met before.

“ Niall is okay now, I believe tomorrow he will be normal. If for me he would be dead" 

No one said a word, they just looked down 

“ now, who can explain to me what a human and a werewolf are doing here?”

He then turned his back to face them all, he then looked at Harry “ not just a regular human" 

James “ he saved Louis from the first attack, he is the one we can’t compel”

Calvert nodded “ and Grimshaw? He saved Niall, why?”

Nick “ I did it for Harry” they all looked at Nick 

He then stood up “ may I know why I am trapped here?”  
Harry frowned, was he trapped?

Calvert looked at Nick “ you don’t think we are going to let you go, do you?”

Nick huffed “ I don’t find any reason for me to stay either, so as for Harry” 

Calvert nodded “ well, you two are so precious, we can’t let you go, since you were the one who told the hunters about them" 

Nick looked down, Harry snapped his head up to look at Nick, and no he didn’t.

Calvert “ I should kill you now Nick" 

Harry’s heart was beating too fast, he felt lost looking between Nick and Calvert 

Nick “ they would do the same.. oh wait a minute they did it before “ he said this while looking at James 

“ anyway ..” he looked back at Calvert “ I saved the Irish so I think you owe me now"

Calvert then laughed sarcastically “ owe you?” he chuckled “ vampires never owe”

He looked at James “ no one leaves this house till we figure out what is going on"

And shit, no. Harry couldn’t stay with both Nick and Louis at the same place, no not gonna happen  
He stood up “ you can’t force me to stay"

Louis looked at him with begging eyes 

Calvert looked at Harry and smiled “ what can you do? Will you fight me?”

Harry swallowed his fears, something about this man was scaring Harry “ there is no need to fight.. I am leaving here anyway, I am going to London and you will never see my face again"

Harry saw Louis looking down by the corners of his eyes 

“ you will forget about me and I will forget about you"

Calvert nodded “ but will you? Forget about all of us?” he then looked at Louis

Harry pretended he didn’t see that “ you will never see my face again, and your secret will be safe with me"

Calvert “ see Harry the problem here is we don’t care about you exposing us"

Harry frowned, Calvert “ I know you think they like you.. or maybe care about you, but let’s be honest you are a human, vampires never love human, so whatever you believe or whatever they made you believe you would better forget about it, it’s not gonna happen Harry”

Harry didn’t know what to say, he looked at Louis who was still looking down, then he looked at Calvert again “ then why do you keep me here?”

Calvert “ because you are something Harry, you don’t even know who you are" 

“ who I am?” 

Calvert smiled he walked closer until he was inches away from Harry “ you are precious Harry, you are something”

He looked at Louis and smiled “ Louis.. I need you to take him to your room, watch him, I don’t want him step outside this house, I don’t want you to lose him"

Harry felt Louis tensed he looked at Calvert angrily, but he didn’t talk, Calvert smiled “ Zayn?” 

Then he turned to face Zayn “ take the werewolf , let him sleep .. anywhere till we find out what to do with him"

Then he walked back to the fire and ordered “ you are dismissed" 

Louis stood up and he held Harry’s hand “ let’s go"

Harry yanked his hand away, looking at Louis furiously, Louis glanced at Calvert and then he looked back at Harry “ please, let’s go"

Harry looked at Louis's eyes, and he never saw defeat in his yes like he did at this moment 

“ I won’t hurt you" Louis whispered.

Harry finally nodded and Louis walked knowing Harry would follow him.

****** 

Louis was leaning on the room's door, the room he just put Harry in and he knew once he put his foot inside Harry would shower him with questions. It’s not like Harry didn’t have the right to ask he actually did, but the problem was Louis didn’t know the answers of his questions, he asked Calvert and James about what was going on but they both said “ later Louis" and Calvert added “ put an eye on him"

“ how is he doing?” he heard Zayn asking from behind 

Louis looked at Zayn “ Niall?”

“ Harry”

Louis shrugged “ I don’t know what to do with him but I know he will hate me"

Zayn nodded “ he will hate us all, I mean what Calvert said was very... why did he say this?”

Louis took a deep breath “ I guess he knows about my feelings towards him, you know what he thinks about Vampire and human relationships”

And of course Zayn knew, he still remembered Calvert words when he knew about Perrie, he still remember what he did with her, his words were harsh and emotionless, ever since that day and Zayn hated Calvert deeply, some times he couldn’t hide it anymore.

Zayn huffed “ I don’t know why they don’t tell us the truth"

Louis shook his head slowly then he said “ I don’t think they know the truth" Zayn looked at him frowning, 

Louis continued “ they know nothing about these hunters, they are different Zayn they know our weakness and they can hurt us they don’t want to kill us , just hurt us but I don’t know why"

Zayn didn’t talk he was replaying Louis words in his mind, Louis sighed “ think about it, they attacked me, they could have killed me after stabbing me with the Vervain, but they hadn't. They attacked Niall they didn’t kill him they put him under number of spells that made him weak and they started torturing him, then Harry I mean they could easily kill him right? But they just wanted to find us"

Zayn nodding “ I think they didn’t want to hurt Harry”

Louis “ Nick was there, he saved him”

Zayn shrugged “ I don’t know, but there is something about Harry, we can’t compel him, no spells work with him, he is something different”

And Louis already knew this, but he hated to think about it, he wished that Harry was a regular man whose he can compel him to forgive everything so he can live in peace again " that's why he should leave"   
Zayn looked at him frowning, but Louis ignored.

Louis entered the room and he saw Harry was standing facing the closed window looking outside, he didn’t sense Louis in the room or maybe he did but decided to ignore. Louis stood there watching Harry and he realized it was the first time they gathered at a closed place alone, the idea made his heart beats fast.

“ how is Niall?” Harry asked without turning 

Louis still watching his back “ sleeping, but he will be okay" 

Harry nodded, then he turned to face Louis “ I asked Liam to watch over Mark"

Mark, Louis totally forgot about him 

“ I am sure he will be okay"

Harry again nodded, he was different, he wasn’t scared as usual, he was calm more than usual 

“ they asked about you" Harry started “ the people who attacked me, they asked about only you, they saw Niall there and they didn’t care they just wanted you"

Louis didn’t know that, he looked at Harry confused   
“ they didn’t want to kill me" and Louis not intentionally looked at his neck where they hurt him

“ they just wanted to hurt me, but not killing me. They wanted to get to you through me"

Louis was still confused

Harry looked down and then he sighed “ do you have my explanation?”

Louis closed his mouth, he didn’t. Harry looked again at him and Louis shook his head, Harry finally nodded   
He gave him his back again and said “ Niall said I am one of them"

Louis sighed “ Niall was hallucinating Harry”

Harry looked at him “ and Calvert?”

Louis looked down, Harry shook his head in disbelief “ I thought... shit I am so stupid"

Louis looked at him, he had to say something, he had to tell Jim that Calvert was saying non sense, they care for Harry, they love him, he loves him 

“ Calvert know nothing”

Harry looked at him again, Louis took a deep breath “ he has a thing against human"

“ a thing?”

Louis nodded “ it’s long story Harry you don’t Have to listen to it"

Harry nodded and then he looked down, he gave Louis his back again and walked to the window, Louis knew he was hurt and in pain, he didn’t prove anything for him and he knew it was now or never 

He took another deep breath “ long long years ago, Zayn fell in love with a human being” Harry tensed for a second then he looked at Louis 

Louis continued “ she was very pretty, and smart. Attractive very talented she had a great voice and it was very hard for Zayn not to love her. He tried very hard but this is love" he looked at Harry’s eyes “ love makes you do stupid things, you can’t stop yourself from loving someone, right?” 

Louis wanted to tell hIm, he wanted to explain how much he loved him, Harry looked down again and his heart was going crazy 

“ so they fell in love, madly deeply in love. Then the hunters found us and they kidnapped her, they knew she was Zayn's weakness, and they tortured her, Zayn became crazy and he rushed to rescue her. He wasn’t thinking clearly, he almost got himself killed, got me and Niall killed too. But at the last moment Calvert showed up, he saved us but he didn’t save her. He had to choose between Zayn and her and of course he chose Zayn” 

Harry’s heart was accelerating and Louis saw him wiping a fallen tear

“ Calvert knows how humans are our weakness, he hates human, his wife was a human and she also was killed and it exhausted his soul very much that he gave up his humanity for decades. So what he said to you early was only to protect you"

Harry looked at him “ protect me?”

Louis nodded “ yeah, from me.. because I believe that I am... I am falling in love with you"

Harry opened his mouth to talk, he looked at Louis frowning and then he shook his head and turned to look at the window 

Louis didn’t understand, okay he expected Harry to get angry at him, or to be shy, or to say he loved him back, but this? What was this? What did it even mean?

Louis stared at Harry’s back waiting for any response, but when it took to much and he realized Harry wasn’t going to say anything 

“ I don’t expect anything” Louis said and Harry didn’t move “ I am sorry” he felt Harry tensed but he continued “ if I wasn’t In your life then you would be okay and so far away from all of this"

Harry didn’t move and Louis now was getting anxious “ I .. I think I ...er.. I can’t”

Then he left the whole room.

******* 

Zayn was in his room when Louis opened the door and stormed in, Zayn was startled and he looked at Louis for any explanation

“ I can’t.. I can’t do it" Louis started breathlessly

Zayn frowned “ can’t what?”

“ I can’t stay with his in one room, I can’t.. And shit I told him"

Zayn leaving his bed “ hold on a second, you what?”

Louis took a deep breath “ I told him I love him”

“ holy shit, and?” Zayn gasped 

Louis shook his head “ Nothing, he didn’t say anything, he didn’t even blink. FUCK that was so stupid"

Zayn bit his lip “ shit” 

Louis looked at him “ can we switch?”

Zayn nodded “ yeah, sure, sure, but Nick is his ex, can you handle his ex?”

“ I have to"

******* 

Harry and Zayn didn’t talk so much, when Zayn entered the room Harry was on the bed pretending sleeping, Zayn knew he was pretending because his breath wasn’t steady and his heart rate was so fast, but he didn’t say anything he had nothing to say anyway.  
Next morning when Harry opened his eyes he looked around him confused, his mind tricked him and he couldn’t know where he was 

“ morning Harry” Zayn said coming out of the bathroom

Harry looked at him he then took a deep breath but didn’t answer him, he sat on the bed and looked at the opened window 

“ how can you move in the sun?” Harry asked still looking at the window 

Zayn raised his brow, that was the first time Harry asking about the vampire thing, he maybe asked Gigi or Niall but not him

He then looked also at the window “ it wasn’t always like this, but we use those rings" he raised his hand “ it helps" 

Harry looked at Zayn's finger and then he nodded, he stood up “ where is Nick?”

Zayn frowned “ what?”

Harry looked at him “ he is here right? You didn’t hurt him, did you?” 

Zayn shook his head “ no Harry, no one hurt him, and yes he is here, but why are you asking about him?” 

Harry shrugged “ I wanna talk to him" 

“ Harry, you can’t”

“ I can’t? Why?”

Zayn took a deep breath “ it doesn’t ... it’s.. He is a werewolf Harry, and the full moon is coming so I don’t think it’s a good idea"

Harry chuckled, then he shook his head in disbelief “ yeah, he is a werewolf, a werewolf that happened to be my boyfriend for a year so..”

Zayn didn’t talk, he kept looking at Harry, Harry sighed “ just let me talk to him”

Zayn finally nodded “ okay, take your shower first then you will see him"

***** 

When Harry took his shower, he felt starving, he hadn’t eaten since last night be for the attack, which reminded him of Niall, and then Louis who disappeared on him last night avoiding talking to him as usual, although what he said earlier was a complete lie, Harry again felt angry and he wanted to punch Louis on the face. Louis was making fun of him, he knew how much Harry liked him and he decided to play with his feelings this way, he told him he lived him in order to keep Harry trapped in this house, lucky for Harry he had eyes to see and he believed what he saw not what he heard, Louis wasn’t in love with him, Louis was using him, damn he hated this whole family.

Zayn kept his promise and he took him to see Nick, but he didn’t expect to find Nick locked in the basement in the room that was full with big chains and had no bed or even a chair. Zayn explained that was for these two days only, and when the transformation is over Nick will come up and stay with them. Harry didn’t comment, but his eyes said everything. He looked at the glass window through the door where Nick was inside, he felt he couldn’t do it, but he had to.

“ are you okay?” Zayn finally asked 

Harry looked at him “ yeah, I am fine"

Zayn didn’t believe him, but he nodded “ okay, I will be outside”

“ no please” Harry said faster than usual “ I ... can I have some privacy please, I mean with your hearing powers and stuff”

Zayn smiled, so he knew about the hearing but not about the sun, he finally said “ I can’t let you alone with him”

“ I will be fine” Harry said and looked at Nick through the window again, he was sitting in the ground looking at the space in front of him.

Zayn had to nod, but there was no way to leave Harry alone with Nick “ I will check on you in ten"

Zayn opened the door, but Nick didn’t even flinch, then he let Harry enter and he closed the door behind him, then he locked it 

Harry looked at the door behind him and he saw Zayn leaving through the glass window, then he looked in front of him at Nick 

“ Harry?” Nick suddenly said looking at him, he stood up and he took a few steps back “ you can’t be here, what are you doing here” he said frantically and now Harry was going to panic, he tried to remain calm “ I am here to talk to you"

Nick “ Fuck Harry, now is not the time for this, how could they leave you alone with me now?” he said angrily looking at the closed door behind Harry   
“ it’s okay"

“ it’s not okay” Nick yelled 

Harry swallowed his fears and then he said “ you will not hurt me, you never did and you will never do" 

Nick looked at him and somehow he relaxed, Harry continued “ I am scared, and you are the only one I trust here, even if we aren’t together any more but.. But.. I don’t know what to do”

Nick bit his lower lip “ you are safe here"

“ stop.. don’t say this too, how am I safe here? They are vampires”

“ I am a werewolf” and Harry flinched, Nick was hurt by his reaction but he took a deep breath “ I wanted to tell you though all this year, but I was scared that you would leave me then, I couldn’t handle this. And then me and Kendall happened, when you asked that we should end our relationship I thought that would be the best for you, I won’t hurt you, people who wants to hurt me won't get to me through you"

Harry looked at him shocked, and Nick nodded “ yeah, it happened. But I was always there protecting you and saving you" he sighed “ and it was hard Harry, knowing you are in danger because of me.. Fuck that was awful"

He then looked at him again “ but here, Louis can protect you" Harry frowned

“ I can sense him, I know he loves you"

“ oh fuck you" Harry whispered turning his face away 

Nick shocked “ what?”

“ stop saying things about him like that"

“ like what? Loving you? But Harry, it’s true, he does. I am sure you can feel it too"

Harry shook his head in frustration “ I want this to end, I want to leave this fucking house and leave this town. I want to run away and never look back. I want to leave” he said the last word yelling 

“ and I want your help, you can save us"

“ Harry,what are you talking about?”

“ you are the only one who can fight them, a werewolf against Vampires, you are strong”

Nick shook his head “ oh God, let’s say I saved you from here and we are free, how am I supposed to save you from the outside, they attacked you once and they will attack you more over"

Harry yelled “ no they won't, I will leave I will go to London and I will give no shit to what is going on here, vampires or not I don’t care, no one is going to look for me because I am no one. I am not a part of this Nick, vampires and werewolves and then hunters .. I don’t belong here I don’t care"

“ yes you do" Nick yelled back “ I know you do, I know you like him too"

“ what?”

“ I have seen you looking at him, I know those looks"

“ that was a stupid cruch ,it meant nothing” he then begged “ Nick please, I need your help, I can’t do this alone"

Nick watched Harry’s begging eyes, he then closed his eyes “ I can’t”

“ what?”

“ you are safe here, I can’t risk that"

Harry shook his head closing his eyes, he could feel the tears on his cheeks now, then he felt Nick was trying to touch him but he hit his hand away, he looked at him and he spat “ fucking prick"

Then he walked to the door and he banged hard “ open up"

He knew Zayn was somewhere listening but at this moment he didn’t really care, Zayn opened the door and Harry stormed outside. He passed Zayn and he stopped at the stairs to catch his breath, he was scared and he was angry. He wanted to run away and never look back, and right now he knew he would have to do it alone, he had no one to help and he can’t risk Mark or Liam's life through this. 

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still enjoying


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry entered the kitchen he didn’t expect to see Niall sitting there having his breakfast ( drinking some cold blood actually), he couldn’t hide His gasping when he saw Niall looking really okay and normal. 

Niall wasn’t alone Gigi and Kendall was also there,   
“ good morning Harry” Gigi said smiling faintly   
And Niall then looked at Harry eyes wide opened, Harry looked between them both and then he nodded “ morning” then he looked at Niall “ good morning Niall"

Niall nodded and he looked in front again, Harry bit his lip he didn’t know what to do now, he was still angry and he was also hungry.

“ we brought you breakfast” Gigi started then he handed him a wrapped sandwich, Harry took it and sat in front of Niall

Then he heard “ Kendall can I have a minute” it was Zay N.

Harry looked at Kendall who was standing at the back of the kitchen she walked outside to Zayn.

Gigi exchanged a look with Niall, then she looked in front again 

“ Harry, I’m so sorry" Niall started 

Harry looked back at him, he opened his mouth to talk but he said nothing

“ I know I tried to hurt you" Niall continued

Harry sighed and nodded “ it’s okay Niall, I know you weren’t yourself”

Niall said awfully ashamed “ I still tried to hurt you, if for Louis you would be...”

“ okay enough” Harry interrupted Niall making both Niall and Gigi confused, but he didn’t want to hear anything about Louis, he didn’t need to thinking him anymore or his lies, speaking of who, where was he since this morning

Harry sighed “ I told you everything is okay"

Then he stood up and he left the kitchen, no one was outside so he walked out of the door that was opened , then with caution he stepped outside. He expected to get caught or someone suddenly grab him from behind but there was nothing.

He walked and he didn’t look behind him, he walked through the forest and he kept walking, he wanted to go to his house now and check on Mark and Liam. He wanted to take everything precious he had back at his house which were really not a lot only his mother and sister photos and the money he saved and he wanted to jump into his car after somehow convincing Mark to come with him and then he would leave and never come back.

The distance between Harry’s house and the Hampshire’s house was actually long, but through the forest it would save some time. Harry had been walking for ten minutes now, when he suddenly felt he was being followed, he stopped walking and knelt pretending to fix his shoes and he heard the footsteps behind him got stopped too, and shit he was really being followed and now he was so scared. He didn’t want to look behind him that would be a mistake, so he stood up again and pretended like he didn’t notice anything, And he started to walk again, maybe faster then before. He was thinking of any ideas that could save him, he could reach the house where Liam was and maybe Liam can save him, he was a witch who was learning his legacy through this month. He could try to turn back and reach Louis again so he can protect him, and shit , was he thinking of Louis again?   
Harry suddenly tripped and fell on his face and he hurt his right wrist. The pain was awful he heard the sound of the bone cracked underneath him, and the shooting pain was unbearable. He sat on his knees hugging his hurt wrist and then he looked around him was he still being followed.

No one was there, slowly he stood up and he started to walk again, but then he looked behind him and there he was, a man was walking right behind him looking directly at him, Harry gasped and turned his body to face the man and have a better look, he was an old man, maybe at his fifties but he was fit and looking at Harry coldly

“ hello Harry, we finally met"

Harry frowned, he kept looking at the man who smiled “ oh you don’t know who I am, but I know who you are, I actually know who you are before you had been born”

“ who are you?” Harry asked 

The man smiled “ my name is Cowel, Simon Cowell I am an old family friend"

“ you are a Hunter” Harry said feeling scared

The old man nodded “ yes I am, an old vampire Hunter, have been for more than twenty years" 

Harry swallowed “ what do you want from me"

The man nodded “ straight to the point, I like it" then he looked at Harry “ I want you Harry”

Harry frowned, the man continued “ obviously you don’t know who you are" Harry didn’t talk, “ you are one of us Harry”

Harry was still looking at Cowell “ I am a Hunter?”

“ not any Hunter Harry, you are a supernatural Hunter, actually you are the last one left" 

Harry wanted to laugh, what was he talking about 

“ your father was one of the greatest, unfortunately he was killed fifteen years ago. He was killed by the animals you were living with recently”

“ what?”

Simon nodded “ Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Theodore James or just James, and Calvert. . They attacked us and they killed a lot of us, your father was one of our losses actually he was the greatest loss we ever had"

Harry looked down, he didn’t know his father, he left when he was only two years, his mom nev r talked about him, whenever Harry or Gemma asked her about him she always skipped the answers, she only said he was a good man who loved them but he had to leave 

“ when we know you are having the same powers as your father we put our eyes on you" Harry looked at his shocked “ Gemma wasn’t like you, she was like your mother. When we told your mother about you, she did everything she could to protect you and to hide you from us, that’s When she cooperate with the Payne” 

Harry looked down, he never remembered how he was in contact with the Payne, he just remember that he and Liam were forever friends

“ we didn’t tell your mother what exactly you are, we just told her you are a a Hunter like your father and she panicked. GEOFF put your family under spells, you were still your power was still immature, so the magic worked in you. But when you turned eighteen, your powers started to improve so no magic works with you, and then we found you here, and to our greatest luck we found you were sleeping with the enemy”

“ no" Harry whispered

Cowell nodded “ yes, I know you are shocked and probably confused now, but Harry I am here to help you"

“ help me in what exactly?” he asked confused

“ to know yourself, you have powers no one on the earth own, if you used it right the world you know will be a better place"

Harry “ you mean use it to fight vampires?” there was something about the old man Harry didn’t like, he didn’t trust him and of course he will not use his what so ever power to hurt the people who protected him, he won’t use his so called powers to hurt Louis

“ kill them, finish them entirely Harry, you are our only hope ” Cowell said 

Harry shook his head “ and what if I said no"

Cowell was shocked “ no?”

Harry “ I don’t want this, I don’t to be a Hunter, I don’t want to kill vampires, why killing them they do us no harm"

Cowell “ oh God, so it’s true..” he shook.his head in disbelief “ I thought it was just rumours, you love him don’t you"

Harry frowned, Cowell “ you love Louis” he chuckled “ that’s can’t happen Harry, you are supposed to kill him"

“ I won’t kill him" Harry whispered

Cowell almost yelled “ he killed your father"

Harry flinched but he gathered himself very quickly “ I don’t know my father, I never had a father"

“ he was protecting you" 

“ he ran off, I needed him back then but he was killing people"

Cowell angrily “ They are not people, they are animals”

Harry also was getting angry, they were not animals . He looked down “ I won’t do it, I won’t hurt them"

Cowell was still staring at him “ I can’t believe my eyes. You are the son of the great Styles, the one who killed thousands of vampires , refusing to cooperate”

Harry chuckled “ sorry for that" although he sounded confident, he was scared, he wanted to run and disappear, he wanted to be rescued

Cowell “ you can’t do this Harry”

“ you can’t force me"

“ they will kill you"

Harry looked at the old man “ I was living with the enemy.. They never hurt me"

Cowell answered “ they haven’t known who you are yet, once they know they will kill you"

“ no"

“ you are a threat, they will kill you before you kill him"

Harry looked at him, Cowell “ Louis Tomlinson is not a regular vampire, just like you are not a regular Hunter Harry. You are supposed to kill each other"

With that Harry’s heart dropped, he kept staring at Cowell who was distracted looking around him  
Then he set his eyes on Harry

“ they are coming for you.. I have to run. But I will come back.. I know you will help us" 

Then he ran away and disappeared through the forest. Harry was still looking at where the old man disappeared, his mind was trapped at what he just heard, was it even true? Was he supposed to kill Harry

“ are you okay?” someone asked and Harry startled  
He looked behind him and there Louis was standing watching him with concerns

“ I saw you leaving the house and I didn’t want to disturb you, but when it took so long I had to look for you. You were with somebody?”

Harry was still looking at Louis, still hearing Cowell's last words

Louis asked again getting closer “ Harry, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Harry finally shook his head then he said “ I need to find Mark"

Louis bit his lower lip “ Harry it’s dangerous, they might be waiting for you"

Harry shook his head and he gave Louis his back looking again at where Cowell disappeared “ they won’t, I must talk to Mark"

“ about what?”

Harry looked at Louis “ about my dad"

Louis frowned “ your dad?”

Harry nodded and then he walked again towards his house.

Harry didn’t feel that Louis followed him or he didn’t care. He reached his house and then he headed directly to the door.

When Louis reached the house he panicked, there was that smell. Louis looked around him, then he looked at Harry who was getting inside. Louis rushed to Harry and grabbed his forearm strongly. Harry looked at h confused but scared 

“ what are you doing?” Harry asked angrily

“ Harry ..” Louis tried to look inside “ don't"

Harry looked at Louis shockingly, then he looked inside and gasped 

He set his arm free and he rushed inside followed by Louis who was trying to stop him

“ Mark? Liam?” he called 

No one answered and Louis could smell the scent very strongly now, he could barely stop himself, he looked at the kitchen, Harry looked around him hysterically, then he looked at Louis who was still staring at the kitchen, then he ran to the kitchen and he froze at the door.  
Louis walked slowly to Harry and he stopped behind the man who was frozen and looking inside eyes full of dread and also tears 

“ no” Harry whispered

Then he got inside, Louis looked at the kitchen and there was Mark who he saw him only once brutally slaughtered, he was on the ground lying in his blood pool, Harry ran and sat beside him he reached his hand to touch him but he stopped, then he looked around him looking and Louis knew he was searching for Liam  
Louis walked Inside after controlling himself as much as he could, he looked at Mark, and then looked at Harry who was staring now at Mark 

“ I am so sorry" Harry started whispering, he was crying now and sniffing, then he touched Mark's hand and he said louder this time “ oh God, Mark I am so sorry... I am so sorry, it’s my fault.. I am sorry"

Louis tried to stop Harry, he touched his hand but Harry yanked his hand away, and looked at him furiously 

“ leave me the hell alone...”

“ Harry I...”

“ just go... go away" Harry yelled and then he looked at Mark again, he kissed his hand crying, then he said “ he is all I have Louis" 

And Louis froze, Harry continued “ he was family, and now he is dead because of me"

Louis swallowed his lump that formed in his throat “ it is not your..”

Harry was still crying holding Mark's hand “ you should run"

Louis started shockingly at him , Harry looked at him “ they are looking for you, they want to kill you, you should run" 

Louis shook his head “ I don’t care.. I will not leave you alone"

Harry was still looking at Louis, then they heard “ oh God" 

The two men looked at the kitchen door where Liam was standing looking shocked and shaking 

“ oh God" he said again and he entered the kitchen his eyes fixed on Mark’s body 

“ oh God" he sighed this time and sat beside Harry and slowly he took Harry in his lap and Harry cried hard now.

******* 

“ then I go, I should know it was a trap" Liam said with broken voice and eyes red so as his nose.

After finding Mark’s body they took him to Payne's house, where Liam told them he heard some noises came from outside and he had to go and check leaving Mark by himself, Liam said it didn’t take long maybe fifteen minutes.

Louis didn’t leave them, he called Zayn and told him what happened, so Zayn and James followed them to the Payne.

Harry didn’t leave Mark’s body, he stayed by him in the empty room, where Mark was lying in the table Harry was sitting beside him watching him, he wasn’t crying anymore, he was just staring.

When he took longer than normal, Louis and Zayn decided to go inside and talk to him, Louis didn’t know what to expect from Harry so he was glad to have Zayn with him.

When they entered the room, Harry didn’t notice them, he didn’t move his eyes, staring at Mark as if he will wake up any second. Louis stopped beside Harry, and he put his hand on his shoulder, Harry didn’t even flinch.

“ Harry.. that’s enough” Louis started

No response

“ Harry, come on. Don’t do this to yourself"

Again nothing, Louis chewed his lips looking at Zayn for any help.

Zayn knelt beside Harry “ Harry look at me please” 

But Harry didn’t move, Zayn put his hand on Harry’s knee “ I am so sorry.. But this is killing you, you should let him go Harry”

Then Louis saw a single tear falling on Harry’s cheek.

Zayn sighed “ you need to eat something Harry”

Harry finally whispered “ I did this"

Louis shook his head while Zayn said “ no, it’s not your fault.. They.. we still don’t know what happened, or why they killed him"

Harry closed his eyes letting tears fall freely “ I am a Hunter”

Louis froze while Zayn said “ what?”

“ supernatural Hunter..” then he looked at Louis “ I am Des Styles's son"

And there Louis and Zayn gasped, Louis was still staring at Harry not believing a single word, then he had a point, they couldn’t compel him, no magic worked with him, they couldn’t smell him or even feel him.

“ who told you this? Did Mark said this to you?”

Harry shook his head and looked back at Mark “ no, a Hunter called Cowell told me"

What the hell

Zayn “ when did this happen?”

“ this morning, he told me stuff.. about myself, he had the answers I was looking for.. I didn’t want to believe him, but I do" he then looked at Zayn “ he wants my help, he wants me to kill you before you kill me"

Zayn sighed closing his eyes “ this is... this is very important information Harry.. you are Des son?”

Harry nodded, Zayn “ what about Robin?”

Harry “ step-dad"

Zayn looked at Louis and then he looked at Harry again “ we need to tell James, he will know what to do"

Harry nodded again, and then Zayn stood up “ I will get him” then he rushed outside leaving Louis and Harry alone together.

Harry looked at Louis and he saw the panic in his eyes another reason to believe Cowell

“ he told me you killed my father"

Louis sighed but he didn’t talk

“ he says I am supposed to kill you" Louis looked at him eyes wide

Harry took a deep breath “ I don’t trust him, but it seems like it’s true" then he looked at Louis “ you killed my father” 

The door was opened again and then James entered followed by Zayn. 

Harry stood up and he looked again at Mark, then he leaned and kissed him on his forehead a long and soft kiss, his years fell on Mark’s face, then he looked again at Mark “ I will pay back" he almost whispered but all the vampires heard.

******* 

When Harry moved outside with the others, he didn’t expect Calvert to be there, but there he was talking with Geoff. Once Geoff saw Harry he walked to him and gave him a tight hug.

Harry looked at him “ wasn’t he under your spell?” 

Geoff nodded “ I don’t know what is happening” 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Then he looked at Calvert and then back at James “ I will bury him at early morning. Then I can talk"

***** 

Saying good bye was hard. Although the relation between Mark and Harry wasn’t stable. Harry hated Mark’s interference in his life, but he was the only one left, the last one Harry knew he really loved Harry no matter what. Not to mention the guilt Harry felt while painting the last kiss of Mark’s forehead. He cried all the time, specifically when the cascade was going under. Both Liam and Louis was standing by his side. They tried to strength him, Louis held Harry’s hand and squeezed softly while the cascade was down, while they all said their last goodbyes

******* 

After burying Mark, they all headed to the Vampires house. It was really the safest place. They all gathered around Calvert who again Harry made a mental note that he hated the man. But at this moment he didn’t care. He looked around him and he saw Louis was still sitting beside him, Liam on the other side looking extremely sad, he was feeling guilty and no matter what Harry said to him the guilt was still there.

Harry knew that also Zayn cared, he saw him watching over him more than once, he even saw tears in his eyes while they were burying Mark.

“ I don’t know what to do" Harry nearly whispered in Louis's ear.

Louis looked at him “ what do you mean"

Harry looked at his hands, they were shaking barely, Louis noticed so he held his hand again and squeezed softly

“ hay, I am with you no matter what"

Harry shook his head “ you don’t understand”

“ I don’t Have to understand”

Harry looked at him “ they want me to help them killing you, they say your people are going to kill me too... that you will kill me before I..”

“ never, I will never hurt you Harry, even if you will do I will never hurt you"

Harry took a deep breath and was going to talk 

“ so Harry” Calvert said loudly that everyone kept Silent and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Calvert who said “ we would like to hear your story"

Harry nodded, he looked at Zayn and James who both were looking down, then he felt a light press on his hand, he looked beside him at louis who nodded his head 

Harry nodded too and looked at Calvert “ Simon Cowell met me in the forest" Calvert face stayed blank, while he heard the girls gasping 

Geoff gasped “ say again"

Harry looked at him “ Simon Cowell the Hunter”

“ what did he tell you?” Calvert asked 

“ he told me about who I am"

Calvert nodded “ and who are you Harry?”

Harry looked down tried to control his nervousness “ I am supernatural Hunter”

And there Calvert almost gasped, then he said “ this can’t be, they are all dead"

Harry looked at him “ I am the last one"

Calvert suddenly laughed loudly he looked at the others “ do you believe him?” 

Harry looked at the others and all were looking shockingly at Calvert, Calvert said “ we killed them all, there is no one left"

“ Des Styles" Geoff said and Calvert spun to face him an a haste “ what?”

Geoff looked at Harry “ you are Des' son?”

Harry nodded, Calvert “ he has no son, only a daughter and I killed her" 

Harry gasped and so as the two beside him, Harry stood up “ you did what?”

Calvert looked at him “ oh, I am sorry.. But I had to protect us"

Harry was fuming now “ you killed her.. she never hurt you"

Calvert “ when the time comes, she would hurt us.. she will kill us” then he walked to Harry “ I thought she was a Hunter. It’s what we do. To survive we kill our only threat. The hunters"

It happened very fast he stormed and pushed Calvert on his chest, the very old man to his surprise almost fell. He then looked at Harry and Harrypushed him   
again 

“ you killed her you bustard why would you... God" he was screaming 

Then Calvert held Harry’s hand and he shifted to the vampire form, he looked at Harry in the eyes “ don’t try me kid" 

Harry was looking back at him “ I should have joined them, I will join them and then I will make sure you die"

Calvert pushed him hard and he fell on his back on the floor. He felt the world was spinning around him, the sounds around him was pale. Then he felt hands in him, he shut his eyes and opened it can so he can see clearly. And he was Louis.

Harry pushed his hand and he yelled while standing up dizzily “ leave me alone" Louis looked at him hurt 

Harry was very angry he looked at all of them, these people who he considered as friends for quit time now he knew they killed his sister, all the love he had for them turned into hate, he will make sure they all pay 

 

" you will be so sorry, you will be sorry. You killed my father and my sister... you killed my family"

James was now walking towards Harry “ Harry listen to me..”

“ shut up" Harry yelled “ you ruined my life.. you destroyed me"

He then looked at Louis and he started to cry, he didn’t want things between them turn this way 

He then looked at Calvert who was watching him “ I will make you pay for this"

Calvert smirked “ stop being ridiculous now Harry, anyone can kill you in a blink now.. even Louis there who loves you I can make him kill you"

Harry froze in his place 

“ I will never hurt him" Harry heard Louis saying gritting his teeth 

Then he saw Louis walking towards Calvert “ what are you doing here Calvert? You save Niall .. now can’t you leave us alone, you know we don’t want you here.. you know things between us will never work"

Calvert was looking at Louis furiously “ I saved your life you idiot"

“ and I saved you back" Louis yelled “ we are equal now, so why don't take your poor ass and leave us alone, we were doing so much good without you"

Calvert chuckled angrily “ Niall almost died"

“ we know what you did Calvert, we were going to do the same, a human blood mixed with supernatural creature and saying the spell"

Calvert “ it needs a strong vampire to do it, I am one of the elders”

Louis chuckled “ and I am the son of Mark Tomlinson, I am the purest vampire alive” he then looked at Calvert who was looking at him shockingly “ I am the strongest vampire Calvert"

“ you know?” Calvert whispered.

“ they are here" James said 

And they all looked at him then looked around them   
Liam walked closer to Harry and he said “ we should go"

Harry looked at him nodding.

He then heard gun shots and the bullets were filling the place they were sitting in. Harry looked around him everyone was taking a cover and he winced, Niall was still weak, he saw Zayn was covering him by his body while Louis and James shifted into their vampire form.  
Kendall was crying and she was looking around her “ Zayn” she was calling.

Finally Zayn noticed her through the gunshots, she was crying holding a hand and there was a body lying in front of her. Gigi. 

Zayn gasped and then he roared and he shifted into his vampire form, James saw Gigi and he ran to her but Harry saw him taking a shot in his arm too. 

“ we have to go now" Liam said , and Harry looked at him “ we should go” Liam said again.

Harry bit his lip first then said “ I have to do something first " 

He looked at Louis for the last time, and Louis was looking back at him, standing alone in the middle of the shootings, looking with begging eyes to Harry.

“ Louis, do something” someone yelled drawing his attention from Harry. Then he ran to help James.

Harry looked at Liam “ let's go"


End file.
